A Game Of Lies and Vengeance
by K.D.King
Summary: Baelon Hightower's only child Kestrel is a guest at the Red Keep after the battle, but she is not there to watch her cousins wedding, she is there for vengeance. But why is she trying to protect Sansa Stark, who is she really, what is the Hightower family secret, and who will Cersei try and marry her off to? When she is living a lie, can Kestrel really trust anyone at all?
1. Chapter 1

_Occurs just after Stannis has failed to take king's Landing. This is very much a chapter to set things up. Enjoy_

* * *

Sandor Clegane had gone missing in the aftermath of the attempted Sack of Kings Landing, assumed amongst the dead that were still being recovered from the waters and around the walls.

Joffrey had been briefly annoyed until he realised that all the remaining Ser's and knights would be falling over themselves to prove themselves to him to be appointed his next protector. All in all, Joffrey was more than pleased with how the battle had gone, Tyrion had been sent away to the other side of the Keep, he had a new fiancée, and he had won the battle.

The clean-up had been extensive of Kings Landing, broken parts of the wall and the dead and injured were swiftly moved away and Joffrey was adamant that Kings Landing should recover and move on as quickly as possible.

It was three weeks after the battle when a servant boy passed the message on to Cersei that there was a highborn woman approaching the Red Keep castle, and he thought she had the Hightower Coat of Arms on her cloak.

She had swiftly stood and followed the servant boy out, Joffrey following with curiosity, followed by much of the court, which had been assembled at the time. No one from the outside had entered Kings Landing since the battle, probably terrified of Joffrey's wrath.

In the courtyard everyone stood and watched as the gates opened slowly, a figure approaching through it.

The Hightower Family were incredibly wealthy, probably more so than the Lannister's themselves. They were based in the Oldtown Port, which was a beautiful City without the impoverished areas of Kings Landing. The current head of the house was Lord Leyton Hightower, who had remained in the lighthouse tower at Oldtown for over ten years.

The Heir was Baelor Hightower, and the family were tied to the Tyrell's through marriage and over time, they had become two very close and very powerful houses. The Hightower's were aligned with the Lannisters now, and everyone was very much aware that they needed to have them remain that way.

The Lannister and Baratheon troops were still recovering both physically and in numbers, so the whole Court was curious as to why this woman was here. The Hightower's aligned themselves with the Tyrell's, and there were now two at the Red Keep, where one was soon to be the Queen.

The horse was a huge ash grey steed, the woman on the back was stunningly beautiful, the guards looking up at her in amazement as she parted them. She looked around 18, with long light brown hair, very lightly tanned skin, brilliant blue eyes and full red lips. She was wearing a long red dress with a grey cloak over her with a white tower symbol of the Hightower family, a fine gold pattern on the front bodice of the dress, which was tightly laced to her tiny frame.

They all knew instantly that she was a highborn women and Joffrey came down the steps slightly as she neared them.

Margery was beside Joffrey and blinked in surprise 'Kess?'.

Joffrey looked at her with intrigue 'what is your name?'.

'Kestrel, of house Hightower. I have just come from Sunspear, in Dorne'.

Everyone looked up sharply 'Mycella-'.

Kestrel cut Cersei's panicked sentence off before she could finish 'Your daughter is fine my Lady, she has learnt to read, she has learnt to ride properly, she is happy. I was riding back west and Mycella asked me to deliver this-'.

She took out a package from her cloak 'she says she misses her family, and wanted you to have this. News came to us of the battle, and she wanted to see that none of her family came to any harm. I also wanted to send my congratulations on to Margarey on her engagement, I have not seen my cousins in so long'.

Margarey smiled back at her and Joffrey looked between the two. 'Who is your father?'.

'Baelon Hightower, my lord'. Joffrey nodded slowly, thinking of what he knew of the Hightower family. Baelon was the heir to Oldtown, and Kestrel was his only child and possibly the heir herself one day. The South were much like the Dorne lands, placing women before men in succession if they were elder.

Margery looked clearly surprised at seeing Kestrel there. Margery had been raised outside of Oldtown, which was where the Hightower's were the governing Family. Margery and Loras had been raised in Highgarden, the home of the Tyrell family. Kestrel was their cousin who had been raised in Oldtown, and they hadn't had much interaction over the years.

Cersei took the parcel and took out an embroidered patch, smiling

'It's the Lannister-Baratheon sigil'. Kestrel smiled and Cersei was gently stroking the embroidery, looking happy, and Joffrey looks up at her, looking intrigued still. 'Where are you riding to?'

'Little Creek'

He raised his eyebrows slightly but nodded 'for the sword smith?'. She nods with a smile 'My Father believes there is no such thing as too many swords for his men, I travelled with members of House Barne but I left them on the Western Road'

Joffrey nodded 'Your father is a smart man. You cannot ride there tonight, night falls soon. Stay here, your family do not expect you back immediately?'. She shook her head 'no they do not, my lord, you are very generous'.

As she dismounted a stable boy ran up to hurry away with the horse as Joffrey took Kestrel's hand, kissing it with a huge amount of theatricality, meeting her eyes. 'My Lady, do you wish for food tonight?'. She shook her head 'We feasted on the Western Road your Grace, that was many hours ago'.

He nodded 'someone will show you to the guest rooms, I shall have someone bring you to our feast later'.

She smiled in a deep curtsey and a young servant girl motioned for her to follow. She was probably younger than ten, grubby and filthy, hair wild and her eyes the only clean part of her entire body. Kestrel glanced at her for a second before following the girl, Margarey slipping her arm through hers and walking with a grin on her face as they entered the castle.

'Kess, oh it is wonderful to see you again! You'll be here for the wedding!'. She smiled, though it didn't quite meet her eyes as they made their way through a maze of corridors behind the servant girl 'yes, I may stay that long… I'll see what Father says'.

Margarey clearly didn't realise anything was wrong with the way her cousin was speaking and looked happy 'Mother will be so happy to see you. You always were her favourite niece, Loras will be back in two days, will you wait for him to return?'.

Kestrel nodded 'of course, are you happy, Margery?'. She nodded, looking a little confused 'yes, why?'. She waved a hand slightly 'never mind. I will see you at the feast'.

The servant girl was moving around the grand room, lighting the fire as Margarey left, leaving Kestrel to look around the room on her own. 'Do you have a name?'. The girl looked up in surprise and confusion, her voice quiet 'yes, my Lady'.

'And what is that?'.

'Beccas, my Lady'. Kestrel reached into her bag and handed the girl a gold coin with a gentle smile 'keep yourself safe Beccas. Is Sansa Stark still in the castle?'.

The girl nodded, staring in amazement at the gold coin, eyes wide 'yes…she is in the room at the end of this corridor, with the golden lock on it'. Kestrel smiled, touching the girl gently on the shoulder 'thank you. You may go now Beccas'. The girl wasn't really listening, nodding quickly and leaving with a clumsy curtsey.

Five minutes later Kestrel had removed her Grey crested cloak and replaced it with a long black one, slipping quickly into the darkening corridor which was otherwise empty. On the servant girls information she swept quickly and silently down the corridor, letting herself in after a knock.

Sansa was sitting looking out of the window of the plain looking room, looking surprised to see Kestrel there.

'Sansa Stark? My name is Kestrel Hightower'. She saw the flicker of recognition on the younger girls face 'Baelon's daughter?'.

She nodded, starting to pace the room slowly 'I am a guest here, the bride to be is a cousin of my family…I understand that you are here as a uh, 'ward' I assume we could call it?'.

Sansa understood the insinuation in her words and nodded at the elder woman, who was walking around the room, looking thoughtful until she stopped suddenly and looked over at the younger woman

'Sansa, may I ask you a question?' she got a nod as a response 'why did you not flee here on the night of the siege? You could have run home to Winterfell, in your heart you must know that Theon Greyjoy would never harm your brothers'.

Her eyes flickered, voice quiet 'how do you know?'.

'I know more secrets than the wind my dear'.

The redheads eyes followed her as Kestrel continued to walk, smoothing her dress 'let's just say this Sansa, not everyone is what they seem'.

She looked over at Sansa, who was looking at her closely as the brunette gently bent down and put her hand into the roaring fire, picking up a red hot poker in her hand, not looking bothered as she dropped it again into the fire.

Kestrel smiled and kissed Sansa on the forehead, voice quiet 'your father will be avenged, as will my own'.

Kestrel leant forward slightly so her lips were right beside Sansa's ear, her voice incredibly quiet 'do not listen to idle gossip Sansa, your brothers are all alive, and Arya is hiding under the noses of our enemies. Stay strong and I will save you'.

Sansa looked shocked and confused as Kestrel nodded politely and swept from the room, stalking back to her own bedroom as quickly as possible, going unseen.

Sansa sat in confusion, thinking of what she knew of Kestrel Hightower and there was only one fact she knew for sure, Robb had mentioned it once. Baelon and his wife had appeared at the end of Robert's Rebellion with a daughter, in the same way Ned Stark had returned with Jon Snow.

The more Sansa thought about it, the more confused she was. Who really was this girl from the Oldtown, and what was she planning?

Not long later, Kestrel was summoned for the feast, a knight she didn't recognize taking her down to the great room and she could feel his eyes on her as he attempted to make conversation with her. She simply smiled sweetly and swept in front of him in to the feast room, where she was greeted by most of the people there.

She was to be the heir of one of the biggest, most powerful and the richest families in the seven kingdoms, no one wanted to be on the other side of the Hightower family.

Joffrey was being remarkably likeable over the feast, clearly intrigued and enamoured by the new guest they had. Kestrel was sat beside Cersei who, despite herself, found the young Hightower girl both sweet, friendly and clearly very strong.

As the men around them began to discuss battles, wars and sackings, Cersei turned to the young girl.

'You are to be the heir of the Hightower lands are you not Kestrel?'. She nodded, putting down her wine glass 'yes, your Grace. My Grandfather lives in his white tower overlooking our City, my Father has raised me to take his place at the right hand'.

'And you are not married yet, my dear?'. She shook her head 'Father wants me married, but has never been satisfied by any of the suitors that came to us'.

Cersei nodded, remembering the fact that she had nearly married a Hightower herself but deciding not to mention it. 'Well, there are plenty of Knights and Ser's at the Keep, Kestrel, we shall find you a worthy husband before you leave'.

Kestrel took a deep sip of her wine, distracting from her paled face. She had told Baelor Hightower and her Uncles what she was planning; they knew the truth of course, they had known since day one.

Baelor had never lied to his family, the Tyrell's didn't know of course, they might have been family but they could never know the family secret. The Martell's knew, that was what worried Kestrel the most, they couldn't always be trusted to keep quiet as long as necessary.

The real reason she had ridden for hundreds of miles to meet with them they already knew but she wanted to tell them her plan before she left for Kings Landing.

They had agreed, the Hightower's had agreed, and she had left for the Red Keep, now she was sitting at a feast with the very people she wanted dead. Kestrel was looking for blood, looking for vengance.

Of course, Baelor wasn't really her father.

The girl had been raised as his own to keep her from harm, from the very people who she was sitting with. If any of them knew who she really was, Kestrel would have been publicly beheaded hours before.

Another half an hour into the feast, a member of the Kings Guard swept into the room, his bright white cloak catching the attention of everyone and making them go quiet as he swept up to the top of the table, removing his helmet and bowing to Joffrey.

'Your Grace, Ser Sandor Clegane has returned to the castle. He is weak and injured, but alive, just'.

Joffrey looked stunned 'take him to his rooms, send someone to heal him'. 'Your Grace, they are all in the Western Quarter treating the battle wounded'. Kestrel half stood up 'Your Grace, I know some medical knowledge, I can treat the Ser'.

He nodded slightly and she stepped up from the bench, looking at the Kings Guard Knight with a quick nod 'take me to him'.

She swiftly left the room, everyone going back to their conversations and their food. It wasn't that uncommon for women in the South and in Dorne to be trained equally to men, she could read, write, had some medical knowledge and could ride and fight as good as any man.

Sandor was bruised, cut up, weak and almost delirious as he was gently laid on the bed of his room, looking dizzy and confused at the brunette woman standing over him, gently washing a wet sponge over his face, removing blood, sweat and dirt.

His voice was cracked and weak 'who…who are you?'. She smiled lightly 'My name is Kestrel, now sleep. You need to rest'.

At her words Sandor felt sleep overtake him, washing away the soreness and pain for now, until he woke up again.

* * *

_So, who do you think she really is? And what do you think is going to happen?_

_Please Review etc, it's always very helpful _


	2. Chapter 2

When Sandor next woke up it was several hours later and he woke with a start, gasping for air as he snapped his eyes open quickly. The first thing he noticed was the beautiful brunette woman sitting on a chair beside him, wearing a simple light green dress, her hair long and loose in curls.

The sun was streaming in through the windows onto her and he couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by how beautiful she looked. She smiled slightly and sat forward in the chair

'You've suffered no injuries that won't heal in a few weeks…you will need all the rest you can get. What happened to you? I heard you were missing after the battle?'.

Sandor was still feeling disorientated and dizzy, shaking his head and feeling as though he would be sick 'captured- Stannis's men- three weeks'. She nodded and wiped the sweat of his forehead as he turned to look at her and muttered 'Kestrel?' before he collapsed back onto the pillow, out cold.

Nearly another hour later Sandor woke up again, this time feeling more aware and conscious, looking over at the young woman.

'Why are you here?'.

She glanced up 'I have some knowledge of healing; I was the only one available when you came back, and the soldiers were being treated still'.

He sat up slowly; looking confused still 'a woman, who is a healer, things cannot have changed that much in three weeks'.

She shook her head 'no, I am not from King's Landing. My Father is Baelor Hightower, I am here as a guest of the Royal Family'. He heard the slightly off tone of her voice and glanced at her, realising that she wasn't one of the Highborn women who became simpering messes over being around the King and the Royal family.

She sat back in the chair, glancing out of the window briefly 'Stannis and his men…Joffrey and his men...when men begin to fight their own family…that is where evil lies'.

Sandor looked up at her with a dark expression 'you know nothing of evil, you are a sheltered lady of the Manor'.

Kestrel stood quickly, drawing Sandor's own sword from the scabbard beside the bed in a swift movement and held it against his neck, their faces an inch apart as Kestrel spoke, clearly livid.

'I am no 'sheltered lady', I can fight any man you put before me, any Ser, Knight or Kings Guard you give me. And do not tell me I know nothing of evil'. Kestrel dropped the sword to her side, still angry 'you have no idea the things I have seen, we have both seen the face of evil haven't we?'.

Sandor looked over the young woman quickly, still shocked by her reaction. He said nothing and she filled the silence 'your 'dear brother' is the true face of evil'.

His response was immediate 'I am not my brother'. Kestrel nodded, stepping back a little 'I am glad to hear it. Now, sit down, I need to check your injuries'. He didn't move and Kestrel put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed

'SIT! I am here to help you, please, just let me'.

Begrudgingly, Sandor sat down on the edge of the bed, grumbling slightly as every muscle ached and his injuries pulled and strained at him. Kestrel leant down slightly, checking over the healing cut on his shoulder and the bruise on his eye.

As she was checking him over Sandor suddenly reached out and gripped her wrist with incredible force, stopping her suddenly. Her hand had brushed slightly over his scarring and his eyes were dark 'you cannot 'fix me' girl, I am already broken enough'.

With surprising strength Kestrel wrenched her arm from his grasp, looking annoyed again 'it is only scarring, stop distracting me, or else I will never finish checking these injuries'.

Sandor looked incredulous 'only scarring? Look at me girl, I am a monster'. Kestrel exhaled deeply, looking seriously annoyed now 'so, are you saying that everyone who has a scar or mark is a disfigured monster? Well, thank you, you can look after yourself from now on'.

She turned to pack her things away and he stood quickly, taking her arm to turn her back towards him 'what are you talking about girl?'.

Slowly Kestrel unlaced the front of her dress slightly and shrugged her dress off the shoulder, showing a deep, twisted line of scarring, which was clearly from a stab wound to the area.

He blinked in surprise and she shrugged a little, pulling her dress back up and lacing it up again as she spoke 'It took so long to heal that my father thought I was going to die from the pain at one point. I remember mother crying a lot'.

'How?'. She shook her head with a half smile 'A story for another time perhaps'.

She looked up at him, clearly unafraid and he blinked 'you are not afraid of me?'. She shrugged 'Your brother burnt your face as a child, that makes Gregor the monster, not you. I should leave, Joffrey will want to see you, just to prepare you'.

He snorted and muttered something darkly under his breath, making her laugh slightly 'I'll tell him you are resting'.

With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her before Sandor could say anything. Despite himself, the Hound found himself oddly captivated by the beautiful young woman. She had looked at him without fear, without judgement and without horror. He was intrigued and baffled at the same time, sitting back on his bed and slowly falling asleep again, still exhausted.

Kestrel slipped quietly out into the corridor and walked out towards the courtyard, seeing a Knight there who turned to her with a slight bow 'my Lady, you look lost?'. She smiled lightly back at him 'Not lost, but looking for the King'.

He nodded 'I shall escort you, a woman as beautiful as you should not have to walk alone'. Kestrel put on her sweet, dignified persona as the Knight took her hand, kissing it 'Ser Osmund Kettleblack, my Lady'. She blinked her long eyelashes at the tall Knight who fell for it immediately, leading her down the winding, twisting corridors to the Throne Room, where she was announced to Joffrey, Osmund looking sad to leave her.

The Throne room was relatively empty, save for a few Knights and Ladies there, allowing Kestrel to walk right up to the stone steps, where Joffrey smiled slightly as he saw her.

'And how is the Dog today?'. Kestrel blinked in confusion 'your Grace, what do you mean 'Dog? I don't follow this'. He laughed a little 'The Clegane brothers are called the Mountain and the Hound, Sandor is the Dog'.

She merely nodded slightly 'I see. He is wounded, but not grievously. Stannis's men captured him, held him for weeks, he's lucky to be able to return alive frankly'. Joffrey nodded, gloating to her about various things until she made an excuse about seeing Margarey and she excused herself.

Kestrel was being idle and walking through a small courtyard of the Keep when she recognized the tall, dark silhouette of Sandor at the edge of the stables, attending to an enormous black horse beside him. Kestrel watched for a few minutes before walking over, Sandor glancing up as she approached.

'I seem to remember I ordered you on to bed rest'. He shook his head and continued brushing the horses mane 'The horse is mine, he has served me well, I cannot abandon him in the stables. And none of the stable hands will go near him;.

Kestrel gently put her hand out and Sandor was about to pull her back when the horse sniffed at her hand before letting her stroke down his nose, making no protest and snuffling into her, much as he did with Sandor.

He was literally gaping at her 'I have never seen him behave with anyone before'. She snorted slightly with laughter 'They have said the same thing with you accepting my help'.

Sandor raised his eyebrows but said nothing, still looking intently at the beautiful woman before him who was the only one to ever calm Stranger.

'Can I ask you a question?'. He grunted in what she assumed was a yes and picked some hay from the bale at her feet and held it out for Stranger. 'I have heard that you have been a protector for Sansa Stark whilst she has been here…the relationship you two have…'.

She trailed off and Sandor filled in the gaps himself, understanding the insinuation, finding himself being honest and open with this woman in front of her.

'I had a sister, she died when she was young…Sansa reminds me of my sister. I am not attracted to the Lady Stark in the way you insinuate. How do you know the Stark girl?'.

'Ah, Ser Clegane, that is a very long story to tell'. He understood that the conversation on that vein was over.

Sandor looked at her sharply 'Do not call me that, I am no 'Ser' My Lady'. She smirked slightly, leaning over to him, voice slightly hushed as she laughed 'I'm not much of a lady either' she winked and left the barn, leaving him to watch her closely, closing his open mouth.

Cersei had made sure that Sansa was still occupied and not plotting her escape, and had then spent several hours considering an appropriate husband for the young Hightower girl.

Obviously Joffrey was no longer an option, he was to marry her cousin, there were no Lannister's possible. Cersei knew that when Baelor became the ruler of the Oldtown then Kestrel would have to return to the City, but until then, she would stay near her husband. Cersei wanted to broker a closer relationship between King's Landing and the incredibly rich and incredibly well manned port of Oldtown.

She had been considering Balon Swann as a suitor for the girl, he was attractive, a formidable soldier and a member of a very well respected house. Ser Osmund Kettleblack and his two elder brothers were showing more than a mild interest in the Southerner, but Cersei came to the conclusion that they were better Knights than they would be husbands.

Tyrion had come to see her, still bandaged, and had told her that Baelon and his brothers wanted Kestrel to marry someone who was strong enough to protect her at all possible costs.

They knew of how skilled Kestrel was with a sword and it narrowed the possibilities down to much less men, thse who could out-fight the petite brunette. Cersei was still considering Balon Swann when Tyrion muttered from the window 'Hmm, how interesting'.

She looked up 'what?'. He looked back over at his sister 'I can see the stables from here, Sandor Clegane is tending that vicious animal he calls his horse…Kestrel is talking to him…the horse is allowing her to stroke it…I've seen him take off a man's ear. Hmm, she must be doing something right'.

Cersei stood up and swiftly moved to the window, watching as Kestrel said something to Sandor and walked away, leaving him watching her leave.

Her voice was quiet and thoughtful 'interesting…very interesting'. Tyrion looked up at her 'what are you planning, sister?'. She turned, walking back to her rolls of parchment 'maybe we can find a way to keep the young Hightower in King's Landing, then the Hightower's cannot remove themselves from us'.

* * *

_I always think Cersei is both a bitch and a good person at the same time. She will do so much to protect her family, and she has to do so much to cover her secrets up._

_A bit more Sansa to come, and Loras returns._

_Please review and let me know what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Kestrel Hightower had been at King's Landing for over a week and it seemed she had charmed most of the court, even Cersei Lannister seemed to have been won over by the girl. Joffrey treated her well, Loras and Margarey were happy to have her around and she had been assisting the healers of the soldiers injured in the attack weeks before.

She was an admired and generally very well liked guest of the Red Keep, and wasn't unaware of all the male attention she was receiving from the Ser's, Knights and other men of the Keep, though she paid it no attention. The only man Kestrel showed any special attention to was Sandor, who had been reinstated as Joffrey's bodyguard and had been seen by Kestrel every few days to check on his healing.

Walking out into the courtyard, Sandor felt the warm sunlight hit his face and felt his tired and still sore muscles relax in welcome relief, glancing around.

Sandor looked confused, walking over to the stables, seeing Kestrel there, looking happy in a dark blue dress as she stroked Stranger gently, singing under her breath to the horse. 'He's better behaved with you than he is with me'.

She turned, giving him a huge, genuine smile as the horse ate the remains of an apple from her hand 'He's a beautiful animal, he seems calm enough with me'.

Sandor glanced at the horse beside Stranger 'Who's is that one? The grey one'. Kestrel held out her hand with the rest of the apple for the other horse 'that's Mikkera, she's mine'. He looks surprised 'that's a large horse for a young Lady'.

Kestrel shrugged, stroking her own horse now 'Oberyn and Doran Martell gifted her to me as a young pony, only a few months old…the horses from Dorne are simply beautiful'.

She looked pensive for a while before looking up at him again 'I have to go, Cersei has asked to see me…I will be at your rooms later to check your injuries again, okay'.

'There is no need'. Her voice was flat 'stop being annoying, I will see you later _'Ser'_.

'Good day _'my Lady'_, stay safe'. She glanced back, leaving with a sarcastic curtsey before heading for the main tower of the Keep.

Cersei greeted her warmly in the tower room, asking her to sit down, glancing at her hair 'you look very pretty today my dear'. Kestrel smiled, sitting down and accepting the wine that Cersei poured for her from a jug and one for herself.

'I have been thinking about you Kestrel, as you know, the Hightower's are aligned with us here… You are the heir of the heir to Oldtown. Kestrel we would like you to be aligned with our court, you are the future of the South, and Joffrey is the present and the future of the Seven kingdoms. A woman as young, intelligent and beautiful as yourself should be married, have a man by her side to protect her and help her rule over Oldtown when the time comes'.

Kestrel held her tongue, not feeling it necessary to mention that she could more than look after herself, she simply nodded, simply sipping her wine in silence.

'Kestrel, there are hundreds of eligible Knights, Ser's, soldiers and members of the Court here that would be appropriate, Balon Swan, you know of him?'. She nodded, thinking of the Knight, he was a tall, incredibly attractive and well regarded Knight, she had never heard a bad word against him either. 'Yes, my Lady'.

Cersei smiled lightly at the somewhat stilted response from the young woman 'but you do not want him for a husband?'. There was a brief pause 'if it pleases you my Lady, then I shall consider it'.

They both knew inherently that it was down to Baelor to decide on the match, though Cersei could suggest suitors to his daughter.

'The Hightower's are a large, extended family, there are few families who are not already connected to you…is that what your father wants?'.

'Honestly? Um…I don't think my father minds, the Tyrell family are already very closely aligned to us, as are fifteen others, many tied to them also…my mother has told me to marry who I want, as has my father and Uncles. I am not expected to marry for a name or title, we already have both- if you don't mind me saying'.

Cersei smiled lightly, drinking more wine 'you are lucky then Kestrel, very lucky. Whilst King's Landing is recovering from Stannis's attack I have time on my hands, I have been thinking of who would provide a suitable match for our young guest. There are many, many men at this court who want you as a wife'.

Kestrel blushed slightly and Cersei continued 'you want someone who is strong enough to look after you whilst you are with child, you will not be able to protect yourself then'. Kestrel nodded slightly as Cersei stood up, walking to the window 'you know of the Clegane brothers do you not? Gregor is the Head of the House'.

Kestrel visibly drained of colour and looked terrified, shaking her head and Cersei saw the reaction 'yes, that was my own reaction Kestrel, Gregor is not the man to become a husband to a woman as gentle as you'.

Again she held her tongue, not wanting to point out that she was hardly a 'gentle' woman, but taking another sip of her wine as Cersei leant with her back against the open window 'You know of the other brother, Sandor don't you? I have seen you with him, you seem to be the only person who is able to tame the dog, Kestrel'.

She watched Cersei with evident confusion as the Queen sat down again opposite Kestrel, taking her hand, her voice softening.

'Kestrel, there are shadows around us, and they want my son dead. His own Uncles turned against him, Stannis is a sneaky and underhand man, the Targeryn girl and Ned Stark's boy are all plotting against Joffrey, as is Stannis. Sandor Clegane is the man who protects Joffrey from harm's way, he will keep the King alive, he will keep my son alive. If you were to marry Sandor Clegane it would keep him tied to the crown. Whatever else I may think of Sandor, he is a brilliant fighter, he will keep you and my son safe. He is to be Knighted, whether or not he wants to be'.

Kestrel sat back in her chair, tapping the table lightly, deep in thought.

'My dear, what are you thinking? I would have to send a message to your father first however'.

She swallowed, looking thoughtful still 'message my father, I will think. I must leave now my lady, I have to tend to some things'.

Cersei nodded, offering Kestrel a brief kiss on the cheek before she left, still looking thoughtful.

Sandor was cleaning his armour when Kestrel knocked on his door and he let her in to the sparsely decorated room. 'You look like you have more energy, have you spoken to the King today?'.

He nodded, continuing to clean his armour 'he is insisting on Knighting me, I think he wants me to be forced to stay'.

She fiddled awkwardly with the edge of a blanket on the table 'About that…uh... I have just come from Cersei Lannister's tower room...'.

Sandor looked up, hearing the awkwardness in her tone 'what has she said?'.

There was a pause before she spoke 'she's sending a message to my father- she wants us to marry'.

Sandor's reaction was almost comical if the situation wasn't so awkward. His jaw fell slightly and he dropped the gauntlet in his hand onto the floor, causing a loud clatter between them. 'What do you mean?'.

'There isn't any other way to explain it, the Queen wants you Knighted and to be my husband... Father should respond soon enough'. Sandor was looking at her with shock and confusion as Kestrel quickly moved on as if nothing had happened.

'Now, shirt off 'Ser' Clegane, I need to check the wound'. Still looking confused Sandor shrugged out of the undershirt, letting Kestrel look intently over the long cut that had been made over his chest by Stannis's men, that was now knitting itself together fairly well, though it would leave a mark.

Kestrel noted just how powerfully built Sandor was, incredibly muscly and covered in a criss-cross of scars and scratches, she ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the muscle as she checked the healing injury.

'It will leave a scar, but there is not infection or swelling, you are very lucky'. Sandor snorted slightly with laughter and shook his head 'lucky? Another scar to add to the collection'.

She glanced up, eyes soft 'there are worse things to deal with that a scar Sandor. You are not some type of monster'. Without thinking of what she was doing Kestrel leant forward and lightly kissed the developing scar.

Sandor was looking at her with a wide eyed, wary expression as she straightened, looking awkward 'I, uh, I have to go'.

With that she simply left the room, leaving Sandor to sit alone in the room.

She returned to her rooms, feeling confused at what to do. Her plan would take a long time to come in to fruition, but she was at a loss of what to do with herself.

After a while pacing her room Kestrel slipped out and swiftly made her way into Sansa's room, seeing the young redhead reading a book by the window as she closed the door behind her, looking shocked to see her as Kestrel smiled warmly to her.

'I am not here to hurt you Sansa, I just needed to see that you were alive and well, you are never at Court'. She blinked 'I am allowed to leave my room, I just have no where to go'.

Kestrel leant against the wall, her hands behind her on the cold stone 'Sansa, you need to remain strong, this won't last, we all have our burdens to bear until the change comes'.

Sansa looked at her closely 'they say a storm is coming'. Kestrel huffed slightly, clearly amused with a sparkle in her eye 'not a storm Sansa, _Winter_ is coming. Winter is already here'.

Kestrel left the room, leaving Sansa even more confused by the petite brunette than she had been before. 'Winter is coming' was the Stark motto, which confused her even further.

Two ravens arrived at King's Landing the next morning, one for Cersei and one for Sandor.

Sandor immediately sought out Kestrel after the Raven appeared and Cersei sought him out for 'a word'. The young woman was tending to her horse when he coughed, making her turn around. The first thing she noted was his wary expression, and then the note in his hand, which had a broken seal.

Wordlessly he handed her the note and she saw the Hightower seal on it, opening it quickly. She scanned her eyes over it and widened her eyes a little in surprise 'Oh… It looks like we are to be married then... My parents are riding here, they'll be here by the end of the week…'.

Kestrel glanced up and saw Cersei at the other end of the courtyard, walking towards them with a somewhat triumphant expression and Kestrel spoke quickly

'Meet me at the creek in the Western woods? Then we can talk?'.

He nodded slightly, no idea how to behave with her now 'when?'.

'Midday?'. He nodded again and she swept off to Cersei.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see. _


	4. Chapter 4

andor had been able to leave the Keep earlier than he had expected and arrived at the silent creek half an hour earlier than expected. He walked through the wooded area, seeing Kestrel's grey horse Mikkera tethered to a tree and tied Stranger to the one beside it.

As he began to walk away Sandor turned back to see with amazement that the two horses were nuzzling into each other.

Shaking his head, Sandor rounded the trees and saw the creek. There was no one there at all, save for Kestrel, who was in the water with her back to him, evidently naked. He couldn't see anything in particular but coughed lightly, making her turn around, crouched down in the water so he could only see the top of her cleavage and nothing else as she smirked slightly.

'I wasn't expecting you for a while'. He coughed awkwardly, looking at a point above her head deliberately 'I managed to leave early…do you want your clothes?'.

He glanced at the fire beside him, and the small pile of clothes beside, as she laughed he looked back at her 'Have you never seen a woman naked?'.

He laughed lightly 'yes, of course. But you are a highborn woman, I don't want Ser Hightower sending his army after me for seeing his daughter naked'.

Kestrel snorted with laughter, moving through the water to the bank, still covered mostly by the water, holding her hand out for the underdress that Sandor held out for her as he turned away quickly.

'Sandor, I think you mistake my father and my Uncles for King's Landing man, I am not an enslaved woman of these lands, I am the master of my own life. You can turn around again'.

He turned, seeing that she was wearing the thin beige dress, sticking to her damp body and leaving nothing to the imagination. Sandor coughed and glanced away slightly 'what are you saying?'.

She shrugged and sat down on a log beside the fire 'I'm not some virginal little girl like the ones you have here... If we're supposed to be married I thought you should know…is that a problem?'.

Sandor blinked in surprise 'No, I don't really give a shit'. She smiled and he sat down on the log opposite her on the other side of the fire 'good, because it looks like Cersei Lannister isn't giving me a choice, nor you'.

He was silent for a long time 'you are a Highborn woman Kestrel, you can say no, say your father has found a better match'. He saw the flash of genuine confusion on her face 'if you have someone you'd rather marry Sandor then you can just say'.

He looked equally confused 'you are a beautiful woman Kestrel, you can have any man in the Seven Kingdoms, do not settle for me'.

She sighed and stood up, walking around slowly to where he was, sitting down beside him 'I am not 'settling' for any man Sandor, I don't want a Knight, I don't want someone to keep me in a castle tower somewhere and run away to fight, I want to be able to fight my own battles, I want to live my life, I don't want to become Cersei Lannister or Margarey… and I don't want a man who will change himself to impress me'.

Sandor was looking at her closely, not sure what to say. Eventually Kestrel broke the silence 'Can you keep a secret?'. He nodded 'Sandor, you must swear to me that you will keep this a secret, please?'.

He nodded, muttering 'I swear', eyes sincere.

Kestrel stood up slowly, took a step forward and crouched in front of the fire, glancing back at him, seeing the fear and confusion in his eyes. Without a word she put her hand into the fire, right in the middle where it was hottest. Sandor made a move to pull her away but saw that she wasn't expressing any pain or even mild discomfort; she moved her fingers lightly within the flames before turning and swiftly sitting back beside him.

As he watched her closely Kestrel placed the hand that had been in the fire on Sandor's face, letting him feel the brush of her skin, which was barely even slightly warm. She left her hand there for a minute before he reached up and held his hand over her own

'It's not even warm…you are…you're a Targeryn?'.

Her eyes were sad as she slowly nodded, voice quiet 'at least we have something in common, we both want your brother dead'. He blinked, still holding onto her hand 'The Targeryn's, none are left but Daenery's and one at the wall…I thought'. Kestrel shook her head 'I was taken from the castle before the soldiers came'.

He looked confused 'your father?'. There was a long pause and Kestrel's voice was even quieter

'Rhaegar, Rhaegar Targeryn'.

She saw Sandor's eyes widen in shock and he stared at her closely, seeing the light brown hair that was nearly a dark blonde, the light eyes and the strong, high cheekbones, something clicking in his mind.

'Your mother….Lyanna? Lyanna Stark?'. Kestrel says nothing and he continues speaking 'The Stark's all have dark hair, the Targeryn's are blonde, you have a mixture of both… there were three guards at the tower of Joy for Lyanna Stark…why would they do that unless there was a child there too… Robert and Eddard would never let any harm come to Lyanna would they'.

Kestrel looked away slightly and then up again as Sandor continued speaking, trying to understand the situation

'Robert would kill any child of Rhaegar, so they had three guards there. Eddard was the last to come to the throne room, Jaime and Robert were there for an hour before Stark arrived. His sister died during the siege, but before she died she made him make a promise didn't she? Had her daughter taken from the castle and raised with someone else. You couldn't be raised as a Stark, you might give yourself away by putting your hand in a fire around Robert, so you were sent to the Hightower's?'.

Kestrel nodded slightly 'Gerold Hightower was one of the guards at the tower…Eddark Stark killed him, he didn't realise it was me that was being protected, not his sister being held captive... when he found out he was so sorry that he had me taken from the castle and asked Barlor to raise me as his own…he had no children of his own... I am here to free Sansa, my cousin, and I know you can help me'.

Sandor was still watching her closely, their hands still touching as she muttered 'you are a better man than you realise Sandor Clegane, I would rather be married to you than any other man in the Kingdom'.

He faltered for a second before leaning down and kissing her quickly on the lips before pulling back quickly, looking awkward 'Sorry, I shouldn't-'.

She cut him off 'stop talking' without another word Kestrel leant in and kissed him herself.

* * *

Please follow, review favorite etc, always nice and helpful


	5. Chapter 5

Baelor Hightower was a tall and well-built man, looking incredibly impressive in his armour, which had the lighthouse sigil on his breastplate. He had wavy dark hair to his chin and despite being probably well into his late forties, he looked much younger, the young women of the court looking up twice at him.

His wife Rhonda was beside him, a few years younger with long black hair in ringlets and bright eyes, wearing a red dress and a grey cloak. They were both on black horses and had twenty Knights and sellswords with them, some with the Hightower sigil on their armour, the rest with houses that were allied to them.

It had taken them just over a week to arrive at the Red Keep, the whole retinue with them looking equally as impressive, all of them were on large, incredibly powerful looking horses, which was a common trait for the Oldtown Knights.

The retinue was met at the entrance to the castle by Joffrey, Cersei, Kestrel, Margarey, Loras, Tommen, the Kettleblack brothers, Balon Swann, Varys and several others, the ladies dressed up and the men mostly in armour. Sandor was off on a patrol with other men of the King's Guard, checking that the wall was being properly repaired.

Swiftly the retinue dismounted and Rhonda moved forward to Kestrel, who was walking over to them. She held her daughter tightly 'Oh my dear, I've missed you'. She smiled 'I've missed you too'. She released her daughter as Baelor kissed her on the cheek 'it is good to see you again - and safe'.

Kestrel smiled and Baelor glanced back at the retinue 'we'll greet the King, you have an old friend who wants to see you'.

Baelor, Rhonda and most of the retinue followed on and to the steps to greet the Royal party, whilst a familiar face to Kestrel was standing with a smirk beside a black horse, wearing light armour.

Tellan Thatch was the son of Baelor's sworn Knight, and was only a year older than her, the pair having been raised almost as siblings, the Thatch's knowing the truth about Kestrel from day one. He had also been the one to make sure she recovered from her injury and could fight again once she got better.

Tellen was tall, with broad shoulders, short messy brown hair, high cheekbones and green eyes. He was wearing the Thatch sigil on his breastplate, the same as his father was, who had gone to greet the king with Baelor.

'So, 'my lady' I hear you're getting married?'. She nodded, stroking the horse 'it looks that way, how have you been?'. He paused, glancing around 'very good. We can not talk here'.

She nodded and they made their way to the rest of the retinue to speak with Joffrey and Cersei, Baelor and Rhonda greeting their niece and nephew as well.

A little while later Tellen and Kestrel managed to slip away from the group, walking through the castle and speaking idly, both aware that they could be heard by people around them.

It was only when they found a quiet courtyard that they sat to one side, suitably far enough away from everyone else.

Tellen glanced around and leant down, muttering quickly into her ear so quietly it was almost inaudible 'Robb's men are still in the North'. She nodded, thinking for a while, speaking under her breath so they weren't overheard 'does he know?'.

Tellen nodded, turning his head towards her ear 'yes, he's willing to do anything to save his sister, I think he's worried though'. Kestrel frowned and he explained 'he's willing to believe you are his cousin, but it also makes you the cousin of the Targeryn girl, he thinks you could turn'. She shook her head 'no, but he trusts me enough to free Sansa?'.

'Yes, now we've just got to pull it off now. You realise that by doing that, you will be exposing yourself, they could turn on you?'.

'I know, but I can't turn my back on her now'. Tellen looked over her intently with a sigh 'well, I'm staying, I'm not going to leave you here alone'.

She blinked in surprise 'what do you mean?'.

'I'm staying when the retinue leaves, I'm to be your sworn Knight, can't get rid of me that easily Kestrel, I'm not leaving you here to fight the vultures on your own'. She looked surprised but appeased as he held out a hand to pull her to her feet, Kestrel hugging him tightly, feeling relieved.

Sandor had returned from the wall, and had been walking to find Baelor, who had sent for him, asking to meet him in the courtyard at the front of the keep. Out of the corner of his eye Sandor had seen Kestrel talking to the young attractive Knight, and had seen the embrace, moving swiftly on and through the Keep.

He didn't want to think about what he'd seen, feeling something pull at his heart.

It was a feeling he didn't want to have.

The feeling was jealousy.

The Head of the Hightower family had taken to staying in the lighthouse and watching from the top, looking down on his people. Because of this, Baelor had been forced to essentially run the port and the City for nearly ten years now. He was known as a fair man, treating everyone to a fair trial, but if they were found guilty, he was ready with retribution.

The thing that everyone in Oldtown knew however, was that Kestrel was the family's pride and joy, and if anyone so much as breathed a word against her, they would probably have been thrown from the top of the Oldtower Lighthouse.

Sandor saw Baelor waiting for him on the wall, looking out over King's Landing, standing on his own.

Hearing footsteps approaching, he turned and looked intently at Sandor, who was still in light armour and suddenly realising that there wasn't a single other person around them, which made him uneasy.

Baelor glanced over him quickly

'You won't remember, but I met you when you were just a child, can't have been more than ten. I stayed at Clegane's Keep for a night when I was on my way to King's Landing, night was falling and a storm was raging, your father welcomed me in for the night. He was a gentle man, and I was shocked at the brutality that had been created in his son, even then, Gregor was a monster. You don't remember of course, you were the quiet and retreating one, everyone told me that the burns were an accident… I didn't believe them, I saw the darkness in Gregor's eyes and the fear and anger in yours, even then I knew'.

Sandor looked confused, not knowing what to say as Baelor continued 'I know that Kestrel has told you about who she really is… you understand what this means?' he nodded slightly 'of course'.

'One day, people will find out, and she will be in danger. You are the brother of the man who killed her younger brother and sister. Do you know how Aegon died- his head was smashed against a wall by Gregor who then raped and killed Queen Elia whilst he had the blood of her son on his hands. Your brother failed to kill all of the royal born children that day, but when he finds out, Gregor will want her dead. Do you understand what I am saying?'

Before Sandor could speak, Baelor had continued 'I know that you are not your brother, you are a better man than that –not that it is hard- but the day will come when you may have to protect your wife over your brother'.

'I would protect Kestrel from anyone, especially my brother'.

Baelor narrowed his eyes at Sandor, drawing himself up so they were nearly the same height, voice slightly threatening

'Regardless of blood, Kestrel is my daughter. If you are to be a part of this family then you should be aware of the possible consequences. If you harm my daughter in any way or you upset her, then I will have you killed. You will be thrown from the top of the Hightower lighthouse onto the rocks. Blood is irrelevant, she is my daughter and my heir, do you understand what I am saying Clegane?'.

Sandor nodded 'I will not hurt your daughter Ser, you have my word'.

Baelor nodded, looking over Sandor intently 'that was the correct answer. Make her happy, please, she has been through enough already. You understand what is going to happen though don't you? One day the people of King's Landing will know who Kestrel really is…she will need someone by her side to protect her when myself, my brothers and our men may not be there to help her'.

Sandor nodded 'I will be there, I won't leave her'. Baelor nodded, glancing at the scarring on Sandor's face 'Gregor Clegane has a lot to answer for, I would rather throw myself from the Hightower Lighthouse than have that man near my daughter'. Sandor's eyes were dark

'I wouldn't leave a rat with him, let alone my wife'. Baelor looked happy by his words and glanced out of the window briefly

'You may marry my daughter with my blessing. Remember however, you are not just marrying a Highborn woman, you are marrying a princess'.

Sandor was stabling Stranger in the quiet barn a few hours later when he heard a noise behind him and turned, seeing Kestrel standing there. She looked uncomfortable and glanced around, seeing that they were alone as she leant her back against a wooden pillar and looked at him closely.

'I saw you earlier, when I was speaking with Tellan- you looked at me and then left as fast as you could'. Sandor glanced away 'I hear he is to be your sworn Knight? He is an attractive young man, half the women in King's Landing seem to want him'.

Kestrel blinked in surprise 'Sorry, are you _jealous?_ Is that what this is? You think I'm going to replace you with Tellan? You're a _bloody_ idiot Sandor'.

She looked annoyed, shaking her head and turning to leave the barn. She was halfway to the door before she heard footsteps behind her 'Kestrel- Kestrel'. She turned around and realised they were inches apart, Sandor looked at her intently, voice dark. 'Do you not fear me girl? I am a killer'.

She didn't break eye contact 'I have killed too. It makes you no less of a man in my eyes Sandor'. He blinked 'why do you insist on trying to make me like one of your noblemen, trying to make me a 'good man' Kestrel?'. She sighed very slightly and looked at him softly 'I don't want you to be a nobleman, I don't want you to change'.

He blinked in surprise and she clenched her jaw slightly, continuing. 'What you don't understand Sandor, is that I don't like a man who changes himself for another. I just want you to see that there are those around you who do in fact care about you'. He looked taken aback 'But why?'.

'Because you're a better man than any of the men in King's Landing. Sometimes I don't know why I bother, you are so bitter and twisted that you cannot leave the past where it belongs- I won't apologise for trying to be nice. Bloody hell'.

She turned to leave and he gripped her arm, turning him towards her and swiftly leaning down and giving her a deep, hard kiss before pulling back, looking at her closely.

'You don't need to do this Kestrel'. He saw her eyes look at him intently with some degree of confusion 'you can promise me you will stay with me? Even though this is not going to end well for me? When they find out, I could be killed'.

He swallowed 'I promise'.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think etc _


	6. Chapter 6

That night Rhonda Hightower was sleeping in Kestrel's rooms, waking up late at night and hearing the pattering of footsteps on the stone floor, sitting up to see her daughter pacing the room in her nightdress, looking thoughtful.

'Kess? What are you doing, it's the middle of the night'. She looked up 'uh, I'm just thinking'. Kestrel sat down on her own bed, looking over at the other bed where her mother was watching her closely 'Just thinking about this… all of this'.

Rhonda nodded, patting the bed beside her and Kestrel moved over and sat down, looking unsettled and anxious.

Rhonda kissed Kestrel on the cheek with a sad smile 'regardless of blood, you are my daughter, and regardless of what happens, I am proud of the woman you have become'. She saw tears in her daughters eyes and shook her head, looking her in the eyes 'no, you are a strong, beautiful young woman, and you will make not just the Hightower's proud, but everyone else too. You have chosen this path, it is not the path I would have asked of my daughter, but it is the path nonetheless'.

Kestrel nodded, taking a steadying breath 'I wish I could be back in Oldtown'. Rhonda smiled encouragingly 'one day my dear, one day you'll be there with your husband and all your children. One day'.

The following day Cersei and Joffrey looked up as the Knight at the door announced 'Kestrel Hightower, your Grace'. She entered, looking incredibly pretty in her red dress with her hair in a simple braid as she made a slight curtsy to the two Royals in the room. 'Your Grace, I wondered if I could ask a favour of you?'.

Joffrey looked intrigued 'you can always ask, I will not promise you the answer'.

'I want Sansa Stark to be one of my Ladies'. Cersei looked stunned 'the daughter of a traitor to the King?'. Kestrel nodded slightly 'trust me, my Lady, I know what the Stark's have done, but you know what they say- keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I do not trust the Stark girl, as you may know her father killed a Hightower in the rebellion… I want her close to me, where I can see her. Who knows what she is planning in that room, alone all day?'.

Cersei and Joffrey glanced at each other, clearly thinking the same things before he nodded 'very well, you may tell the girl yourself. She will be in your rooms however?'.

'That is fine, my Grace. Thank you'. Cersei nodded with a slight smile as Kestrel left, turning to her son 'she is a very good ally to us, we're lucky we've managed to keep her here'.

Kestrel smirked to herself, walking down towards her rooms feeling incredibly smug. The Lannisters thought she was keeping Sansa close so that she could make sure she wasn't planning anything against them.

Instead, they had let the enemy right into their ranks.

By the evening Rhonda had moved in to another set of guest rooms and Sansa and all her things had been moved into Kestrel's enormous rooms just down the corridor. Of course, Sansa had been told that she was to be a Lady for Kestrel, but that was it, she was more confused than she had been before.

Kestrel had been out riding with her father, Tellan and some of their Knights all day, and when she came back it was the late evening and she was exhausted.

Sansa was sitting on the smaller bed, looking tired and confused as Kestrel came back in the room, looking over at her and sitting on the other bed. 'Do you want me to braid your hair?'. Sansa nodded slightly and Kestrel patted the bed beside her, the redhead standing and sitting beside her as Kestrel sat on her knees, undoing the twist in Sansa's hair.

'Do you understand why I've had you become my lady?'. She shook her head slightly and Kestrel started to comb her hair gently, holding it to make sure it didn't pull

'I'm not who everyone here thinks I am. My mother and your father were brother and sister, you've seen what happened with the fire. My father was a Targeryn, Ned Stark and Baelor Hightower took me from the Tower of Joy before Robert and his men could find me, and I was raised in Oldtown. We are cousins, and I want revenge for what has happened to our family'.

Sansa turned around in shock, looking closely at the brunette behind her, seeing the similar eyes to her father and the same lips and jawline as her father and Benjen. The hair was a mixture of the dark Stark's and the brilliant blonde of the Targeryn's, and the burning intensity in her eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Sansa had seen Kestrel put her hand the entire way into a burning hot fire and feel no pain or burns, that could only mean she was a Targeryn. 'You…you're my cousin…'. She nodded, brushing the redheads hair again 'indeed. There will come a day when I ask you to run, Sansa. I have made a promise that I will protect you, and I have sworn that with my life…when I ask you to run, you must run'.

She nodded slowly 'who have you promised?'. Kestrel looked sad for a second 'your mother. Ned told Catelyn not long before he died…I promised her with my life I would keep you safe as best I could. I want everyone to know that winter is coming, and it's not going to leave'.

Sansa felt her heart swell a little bit as Kestrel continued to do her hair, hearing the family motto had been almost like a battle cry, making her feel like she could last out for a little while longer. Now she had someone next to her, someone who was arguably more upset, more angry, and looking for more retribution.

'Does Sandor know?'. She nodded as Sansa turned around, the plait done 'he knows, it wouldn't be fair to marry him and then have him find out. If the Lannister's find out, they'll have my head- that wouldn't be a fair situation to force Sandor into'.

'Why are you marrying him?'. 'Cersei arranged it, she wants Sandor to stay here and protect Joffrey and she wants me to stay here too, it was a solution I assume'.

'Your brother in law will be Gregor Clegane… Have you seen him before?'. She saw Kestrel visibly tense at Gregor's name, her fists balled so tightly her knuckles were white.

'I have seen him, I can't look at him without feeling sick. He is the man that killed my little brother then raped and killed the Queen… he is a monster. At least Sandor and I have something in common, we both want the same man dead'.

Sansa blinked but nodded slightly 'Daenerys Targeryn… isn't she your Aunt?'. Kestrel nodded 'yes, but Robb Stark is the man I want to command the kingdoms, Daenerys hasn't been raised here, she doesn't know what life is really like for us, what has happened here- Robb does, and he has proven himself'.

Walking back from their stables, Baelor glanced at Tellen, looking around to make sure that they weren't going to be overheard, his voice quiet 'Tellen, the Snow boy, don't tell her, for her own sake'. He looked confused 'you don't want her to know?'.

Baelor shook his head 'if you tell her about Jon Snow, she will leave here and go straight up North to the Wall'.

'Kestrel wouldn't leave, she has been planning this for too long'. Baelor shook his head sadly 'I know my daughter Tellen, she will be halfway to the Wall before anyone realises she has gone. That bloody horse is quicker than anything in the Seven Kingdoms, she'll leave before you know it, and it's not fair for her to leave Sansa, and it's not fair on Jon Snow either, he has sworn an oath to protect the wall… He can't know either'.

Tellen nodded, not looking happy about the situation but aware that he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa woke up in the night to the sound of Kestrel talking in her sleep, turning over quickly and repeatedly, the muttering getting louder and more intense until she suddenly sat up in the bed, breathing heavily and sweating. After a few seconds she noticed Sansa watching her from the bed on the other side of the room.

'Was I talking in my sleep?'. Sansa nodded 'are you okay?'.

Kestrel was taking deep, calming breaths 'I will be, sorry I woke you'. She shook her head 'it's fine, Kestrel…what were you dreaming of?'.

She watched as Kestrel swallowed and shook her head 'you wouldn't sleep either if you knew, we both need our sleep'.

Without another word Kestrel laid back down and pulled the sheets over herself, trying to get back to sleep as Sansa did the same.

The next morning Kestrel was awake, dressed and had left the room before Sansa had even woken up. Baelor was taking his men and his future son in law out for a hunt in the surrounding woods. It was partially to get to know Sandor, and partially because he couldn't stand being in the Red Keep, finding it stifling.

Kestel was going to ride with them, not to hunt but to show them all the outline of the woods, which she knew well from almost daily rides. She was also probably one of the most skilled riders all the way from the wall to Oldtown, her horse also one of the fastest.

As she was heading towards the stables through the relatively empty corridors, Kestrel turned a corner and walked directly into Gregor Clegane, who was in light armour and looked down at her, probably over a foot taller than her.

Gregor might have been a sadistic monster, but he had an eye for women, and at this angle he could see the top of her cleavage, the bright eyes, high cheekbones, full red lips and long light brown hair in long loose curls.

He held her shoulder lightly, recognising she was clearly highborn 'my lady, can I ask your name?'. Kestrel knew she couldn't show how scared she was, flashing a brief smile 'Kestrel Hightower, Ser, or Oldtown'.

She saw him do a slight double take 'you are Lord Baelor's daughter? I see, may I escort you back to the castle?'. She wanted to be physically sick but waved a hand slightly 'I'll be fine thank you Ser, I am meeting my fiancée, I don't think he'll like seeing me with another Ser'.

Gregor faltered slightly, he had been away from the Keep for several weeks and had no idea of the situation.

'And who are you to marry then My Lady?'. She smiled sweetly to cover the rising feeling of bike in her throat at seeing Gregor so close,

'Your brother, Sandor's Clegane. I should be leaving now, thank you for your offer Ser'.

She walked off quickly and rounded the corner into the brilliant sunshine of the stable courtyard, Baelor, Tellen, Sandor and five other Knights she recognised from Oldtown, all standing around and saddling their horses.

Kestrel could feel Gregor's eyes on her back and hurried over towards the men, as Sandor turned to see her, she held his face and quickly gave him a deep, passionate kiss before releasing him with a huge smile 'what a beautiful day'.

With that she turned on her heel and walked to the stables to fetch Mikkera and saddle her up. Sandor glanced with confusion at Baelor who was laughing to himself as he tightened a buckle on his horse, voice incredibly quiet as he spoke to Sandor.

'Don't turn around now, but your brother was watching from the Castle, I think my daughter is trying to make your brother jealous'.

On the hunt Sandor was surprised by just how well Kestrel could ride, and the control she had over the horse that was bigger than some of the other Knight's own horses. Baelor wanted Kestrel to have someone to protect her, and he knew that Sandor could easily do that. During the hunt however he found himself actually warming to the member of the Kings Guard, and when they stopped to rest and eat lunch he watched as Sandor looked over at Kestrel.

It was a mixture of mesmerised, captivated and evident longing in his eyes as she stood beside her horse, laughing and smiling. Baelor glanced at Vanis Thatch, Tellen's father who was his own sworn Knight and was more like a brother than someone employed by the family.

They had both seen the interaction between the two and Vanis smiled slightly and nodded, an unspoken conversation between the two. They approved.

At the end of the day the group returned to the castle and Kestrel went off to see Cersei, who spent over two hours talking to her about the wedding, Kestrel simply nodding and making 'mmhmm' noises through most of it. Rhonda Hightower had already suffered through most of the same conversation earlier in the day, with almost identical reactions to everything.

Later that night Sandor was half asleep when he heard a knock at his door, muttering 'enter' as he continued to sort out his things, not really noticing who had entered until the door closed again and he looked around.

Kestrel had her hair down and was wearing a silk dress that clung to her, a puddle of material at her feet, a black cloak over her shoulders. He watched her intently as she pulled off the cloak, laying it over the chair beside her and he swallowed, eyes unconsciously roaming her body, the silk dress leaving little to the imagination.

It was fitted to her body and only had thin straps on her shoulders and Sandor moved forward, moving her hair behind her shoulder and running his finger over the twisted on her shoulder, his voice quiet 'how did it happen?'.

Kestrel swallowed, her voice soft 'I was ten and the son of a Knight in Oldtown said a slight against my grandfather, he is both family and the Lord of the City, I foolishly challenged him to a fight, he was fifteen- I was bleeding heavily but I managed to get him on the ground, sword to his neck. Obviously I let him go, then I passed out… foolish mistake really'.

Sandor blinked in surprise, his voice a low murmur 'defending your family honour is not foolish Kestrel, it is admirable'. She blushed slightly and he tipped her face up towards him 'you can say no to this Kestrel, your father will allow you to marry who you want, Cersei will say nothing either'.

She shook her head, light eyes locked on his own dark ones 'I trust you Sandor, I should be asleep, preparing for the feast tomorrow, but instead I have snuck across half the castle to be here- with you'.

He swallowed, putting his hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her cheek lightly 'you should never be with a man like me'. Kestrel stood up on her tip toes so she was nearer his height 'maybe not, but I am hardly the safe option either. I am going to be your wife, if you don't want me, then send me out of that door'.

The silence between that was thick with what was clearly sexual tension for nearly a minute as they met each others eyes before he leant down and kissed her. He was almost surprised at feeling her kiss him back with equal intensity and passion, wrapping her arms around him. Sandor ran a hand down her back, pulling her tightly against his body, feeling the silk beneath his fingers.

Kestrel and Sandor's kiss became more passionate and the electricity between them intensifying before he picked her up, Kestrel wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall behind him, pulling back from the kiss quickly. They were both out of breath, taking deep, gasping breaths.

'We shouldn't do this'. She looked slightly offended 'oh'.

Sandor shook his head 'don't think I don't want to, I just- if your father finds out-'. Kestrel cut him off with a deep kiss before pulling back 'He won't care, I'm not a virgin anyway. I didn't come here just for a kiss Sandor, it's your choice'.

He only paused for a second before he started kissing her again, making his way down behind her ear and down her neck, making her arch her back and groan slightly.

In one swift movement Sandor laid Kestrel down on the bed and watched as she quickly unlaced the front of her dress, pulling it off over her head. Sandor glanced down and swallowed, drinking in the sight of her lying underneath him. Kestrel clearly couldn't wait much longer and she grabbed the front of Sandor's shirt, pulling him down towards her and kissing him again as his hands began to roam over her body.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sort of a filler until the end part._

* * *

Kess woke up slowly, the sun over her back warming and waking her at the same time. She was lying naked in a tangle of sheets, her head resting on Sandor's chest as he slept on his back, an arm snaked around her. Kestrel lifted her head slightly and saw that he was still asleep and smiled slightly, looking around the room.

She noted idly that there were few personal touches, barely even any books. As she was lost in thought, Kestrel traced her finger over the healed wound on Sandor's chest that had become a scar, noticing from his breathing that he was waking up.

As he flickered his eyes open, Sandor was surprised to see that Kestrel was there, realising that it had not all been an incredible dream. He was also as surprised that she had not already left as he was sleeping.

'Good morning Ser' he grimaced slightly at the title 'I am not a Ser'. She smirked 'actually, you are. You might not want to be, but you have been given the title by the king'. He made a grumbling noise and felt Kestrel shift slightly under the covers, suddenly very aware that the entire length of her naked body was lying against his own.

'I need to leave soon, Joffrey expects me before the feast tonight, I don't know why- I wasn't really listening'.

Sandor looked a little confused 'feast?'. Kestrel sat up, holding the sheet around herself 'The Engagement Feast… for us… my Mother has organized it… Sansa will be there, Margaery, Loras, my Father and his men… the royal retinue... How can you forget about that?'.

Sandor shrugged, running his hand lightly down her spine 'I don't know, I am not a man of feasts and ceremony'.

Kestrel stood up, dropping the sheet and pulling on her silk dress from the night before in one swift movement, turning back towards him 'maybe so, but in the same way I am going to become a Clegane, you are going to become the Lord of Oldtown at some point- you should remember that'.

Sandor wasn't sure if she was annoyed at him and merely made a noise that wasn't really anything in particular as Kestrel started to braid her hair loosely, securing it with a ribbon.

'It's early still, the corridors are quiet, I can't hear anyone in the courtyard below either, and the sun isn't fully risen yet- I should leave before I'm missed'.

Sandor nodded awkwardly 'I can walk you back to your rooms?'. She half nodded and he quickly dressed himself, glancing down at her again 'about last night, I-'. She cut him off with a swift kiss 'don't apologise, I am hardly complaining'.

She pulled the cloak around herself and they left the rooms, Kestrel slipping into the empty corridor and moving through to the courtyard, where Sandor met her so it was less obvious what they had done.

At the bottom of the stone steps to her rooms Kestrel turned and gave Sandor a very ladylike curtsey, both aware of the people milling around near them. He nodded curtly at her and muttered 'Good day, my Lady' before turning and leaving, wishing he could have done more but holding his hands back and walked back to his quarters.

Sansa was finishing changing when Kestrel slipped in through the door, the redhead giving her a quizzical look 'you weren't here last night…?'.

She was surprised by the blush on Kestrel's cheeks 'yes, I, uh- I was visiting Sandor…'. There was a pause between them before Sansa blinked 'did you…?'.

Kestrel nodded slightly 'we do things a little differently in the South Sansa, you shouldn't be so shocked. Is the bath run?'.

'Yes, it's still burning hot though'. Kestrel laughed hollowly, removing her cloak and tossing it on the bed 'In case you forgot, fire and boiling water isn't really a problem for me Sansa'.

She saw the bitter look in Kestrel's eyes as she disappeared into their bathroom.

A little while later Kestrel re-emerged, wearing a green dress with her hair down, looking relaxed and calm.

Sansa looked almost apologetic 'Can you braid my hair?'.

Kestrel sat down beside her cousin and started to slowly brush it 'Kestrel, have you ever seen Winterfell?'.

She murmured a yes 'you were very small, a little redheaded baby who was only just learning to walk. Robb, Jon and Theon were there, I'm not sure but I think Benjen Stark was there too… My father sent his men to rest and Ned took my father and me down to the crypts… My mother is buried there, Baelor wanted me to know who I was and where I came from. They were speaking for a long time and I grew bored, walked to the fire and started playing with it… your father was shocked'.

Kestrel laughed slightly at the memory, starting to braid Sansa's hair 'he said he was glad I'd been raised a Hightower'.

'Why?'.

'Because I was far enough away from Robert Baratheon that I wouldn't accidentally give myself away, they were speaking about dragons and fire, and I just got bored… that's my only memory of Winterfell; and the feast that night, Theon, Robb and Jon kept fighting all night, kept us all amused'.

Sansa smiled fondly, turning around to tie the end of her hair and look at her cousin 'They always did, I think it was always hard for Jon, not knowing who he really was and just coming back with Father from the war'.

Kestrel stilled slightly 'how old is Jon, is he older than Robb?'.

Sansa shook her head, standing up to look out the window

'Robb is a little older, after my parents married my Father quickly went off to war and Robb was born whilst he was away... My Father brought Jon back with him at the end of the Rebellion'. Kestrel blinked 'how old was Jonn when your father brought him home?'.

Sansa thought for a moment 'I think my Mother said he was about four months old'. Kestrel stilled, her mind racing and slipping things into place.

'Why? What's wrong?'. Kestrel waved a hand as if it was nothing 'Jon's mother, who was she?'. Sansa shrugged 'no idea, now he's gone we might never know… My Mother always said he looked more like a Stark than the rest of us, we knew he was at least half a Stark'.

Kestrel made a thoughtful noise of agreement, not listening to Sansa anymore.

* * *

_Let me know what you think _


	9. Chapter 9

A servant girl had been called for Kestrel to go to speak with Varys in his tower, and the little girl had walked with Kestrel to the door before leaving, never saying a word to her.

She hadn't really been enthusiastic about a meeting with Varys but knew she could hardly say no, knocking on the door and entering.

He was sitting behind the desk, writing something as she entered and looked up with a smile 'Ah, my Lady Hightower, please have a seat'.

Kestrel sat down on the other side on the desk, noting the hundreds of books around the room and the large window that looked out over City.

'Please, call me Kestrel'.

With a brief smile he poured them both wine from a jug 'very well Kestrel, that is an unusual name, may I ask why that name was chosen?'.

'When my parents wanted to send a message of my birth to the Tyrell's there were no ravens available and instead a Kestrel was found and sent with the message instead'.

Varys nodded slightly, drinking some of the wine 'I understand that you are growing very, uh, 'close' to Sandor Clegane, the man you are arranged to marry I believe?'.

Kestrel narrowed her eyes a little 'what are you trying to insinuate Lord Varys, because I was under the impression that how I spent time with my fiancee was my own decision, or are you trying to cast aspersions on my family honor?'.

Varys smiled 'and who's family honor would that be then, Kestrel?'. She looked up sharply 'what are you trying to say?'.

'I'm asking which family you are trying to defend the honour of, the Stark's, the Targeryn's, or the Hightower's'.

She blinked 'I don't know what you are talking about'.

Vary stood up, looking out at the window briefly 'I know who you are Kestrel, Lyanna's child, there is little point in denying it to me'. She said nothing, eyes dark and he continued 'what I want to know is whether or not you are going to make an attempt for the crown?'.

She still said nothing, looking at him closely with dark eyes as Varys sighed, leaning against the wall behind him 'you play the game well Kestrel, better than any one else, you are moving your own pieces and the others on the board as well, you are

Varys sat down, looking at Kestrel closely 'do you want to hear a story about the Targeryn's?'.

She shrugged slightly and he sat forward in his chair, their eyes locked on each other

'for years the family married into itself, keeping the blood of the dragons as pure as they could possibly keep it. Down the lines, marriages began to happen outside of the family, Princess Elia Martell for instance, married to Rhaegar. Of course Rhaegar did this to try and dilute the madness that had descended into his family. Keeping the family closed in and marrying each other did not purify the dragon line however, not all of the children ever had the dragon blood, Viserys was killed by molten gold poured over his head, whilst his sister Danerys has raised Dragons once more. Do you see what I am saying?'.

Kestrel shook her head, truthfully not seeing a point in the conversation 'Viserys and Danerys didn't both inherit the dragon blood… is that it?'.

'I'm saying that it is not uncommon for one Targeryn to be blessed with it, and another to have missed it… Remember, you are not the only child who appeared in a highborn family at the end of the Rebellion, only _one_ of you however, was given the blood of the dragon'.

Before Varys had even blinked, Kestrel had jumped over the table, drawn a knife from the deep pocket in the side of her dress and pushed him against the wall, the knife to his neck.

Varys looked shocked and she made sure that the blade was hard enough on his skin, just before it would draw blood 'what are you trying to say, you've got ten seconds or you're dropped from the top of this tower and I find someone else to take the blame'.

'I think you already know Kestrel, there wasn't just one baby in the Tower of Joy that day, one looked like a Targeryn and one looked like a Stark, they had to be split up. Only one of them had the Dragon blood, you couldn't be raised near Robert Baratheon, your brother however, looked more like a Stark than most of the family did. Your brother doesn't have the Dragon blood Kestrel, you are opposites, but you are both the same'.

Seeing the anger in her eyes Varys muttered 'you look like him'. Kestrel's voice was low 'look like who?'.

'Rhaegar, your father'.

'My brother…'. Varys shook his head 'you already know, Kestrel, you are the Princess, and Jon Snow is the Prince, and yet neither of you want the throne'.

Kestrel dropped the knife to her side, breathing heavily but still close to Varys 'Snow? Are you sure?'.

He nodded slightly and Kestrel turned to leave, Varys hurriedly running around in front of her 'Kestrel, where are you going?'.

'I'm going to prepare for the feast tonight, unless you are planning on revealing everything to Cersei and Joffrey?'.

Varys looked almost amused 'I've known about the existence of Lyanna and Rhaegar's twins for longer than Ned Stark and Baelor Hightower have, if I wanted the Lannister's and the Baratheon's to know, I would have told them before you even left the Oldtown to come here. You should know something else Kestrel'.

Varys stepped forward and whispered into her ear 'Aegon- there are _**three**___Targeryn's who survived the rebellion. One of you is entitled to the throne'.

Kestrel blinked 'Varys, tell me- who do you serve?'.

'I serve the Realm my lady, there has to be someone who will. What you may like to remember is that the first I served were Targeryn's, I want them to be the last as well'.

Kestrel stared at Varys for a long time, a silence between them before she swallowed 'I have to prepare for the feast, I shall see you soon my Lord'.

He nodded slightly 'Stay safe my Lady'.

With her head swimming, Kestrel dropped the knife into her pocket and left the tower, hurriedly making her way down the steps to the main atrium, feeling the bile rising in her throat as she thought about the implications of what Varys had just said.

She knew full well that Varys had been an advisor to her grandfather, and it was Pycelle who had convinced the King to let the Baratheon men enter the Keep, whilst Varys had tried to keep them out.

He had also made a good point, if he wanted to tell Cersei and Joffrey about her real identity, surely he would have by now?

Inherently Kestrel was also not entirely surprised by the mention of Jon Snow, she had suspected it for a while and Varys had only confirmed it in her mind. It made sense, Sansa had mentioned it the other day in conversation about her family_ 'Jon looks more like a Stark than anyone else in the family, he looks like Uncle Benjen and Father, he looks more like them even than Robb does'_.

That was because he was Lyanna's son, not Ned's.

Kestrel felt herself nearly throw up and walked across a large hall, spotting Joffrey walking with two members of the King's Guard she didn't recognize.

'Ah, my Lady Hightower, what brings you to this side of the Keep?'. She swallowed the rising feeling of sick and smiled sweetly with a brief curtsey to him, the two guards standing a little way back 'Lord Varys was speaking to me your Grace, telling me tales of his youth'.

Joffrey laughed slightly 'the man is a fool but Mother insists on his presence here at the Castle. She tells me you are to marry Clegane as soon as possible?'.

Kestrel noted that Joffrey had stopped calling Sandor 'dog' or 'Hound' the second the marriage had been brought up by his mother. She knew why of course, even someone as stubborn and self centered as Joffrey knew that he needed Kestrel to stay at the Keep. Baelor essentially ran the Oldtown and she was his heir, he could not lose their support.

They could raise a bigger army than the Keep could, and the Tyrell family were too closely aligned with the Hightower's to not follow suit. Regardless of Margaery's engagement to him, the bond between the houses ran far deeper than that.

'Yes your Grace, my Mother wants to see it happen before she returns South'. He nodded 'very well, the feast begins later, I hope our kitchens do the occasion justice'.

Kestrel nodded slightly 'I must leave your Grace, to return to my rooms and prepare for the feast'.

Joffrey glanced over Kestrel quickly 'Sansa Stark is your Lady now is she not?'. She nodded and he continued 'I think maybe she should come and uh, _visit_ my rooms before the feast'.

Kestrel felt her stomach turn but made sure that she didn't show her emotions to Joffrey, keeping her expression the same 'I do not think there will be time your Grace, I need my Lady there to help me prepare for the feast. My Mother has not brought her Lady with her and we shall both need Sansa's help'.

Joffrey nodded curtly 'very well. I shall see you at the feast, good day'. Kestrel did a brief curtsey again to Joffrey 'Good day your Grace'.

Kestrel turned and stalked off towards her rooms on the other side of the castle, feeling the knife in her pocket knocking against her leg as she walked quickly, wishing that she had used it on Joffrey.

Sansa was about to leave their rooms when Kestrel came in, slamming the door behind her and breathing heavily 'Is anyone here?'. Sansa blinked, looking startled 'No, just me, I was about to leave'.

Kestrel bolted the door 'you can't, Joffrey just asked me to send you to his room before the feast, I said you were helping me to get ready. Trust me on this Sansa, you don't want to be taken to his rooms'. She was incredibly pale and her voice was scared 'thank you Kestrel'.

She shook her head, looking at her terrified cousin and pulling her into a tight hug 'don't worry, I'd reveal who I was before I let him have you, okay?'.

She felt Sansa nod slightly and sighed 'Jon…he's not your brother'.

Sansa stepped back a little, looking confused 'what do you mean? He's my father's-'. Kestrel cut her off

'he's your father's nephew, not his son. It is too much of a coincidence that we were both eight months at the end of the war, and that Jon looks like both Benjen and your father… Varys told me… we had to be split up because I would reveal myself to Robert, and Jon wouldn't… your father was worried he might eventually and that is why he didn't stop him from going to the Wall I assume'.

Sansa was quiet for a little while, deep in thought 'I remember King Robert saying once that he was always surprised that Father had a bastard child, he thought he had loved my Mother too much'.

Kestrel shrugged 'Varys was saying that not everyone gets the Dragon blood in the Targeryn family, Jon didn't so he would be less likely to be discovered than me… He also said that Aegon survived the Rebellion… I didn't have time to ask what he meant… I feel sick, my head is swimming right now'.

Sansa watched as Kestrel sat down in front of a mirror, head in her hands 'I heard that Gregor may be at the feast tonight… we need to make sure that he is jealous of Sandor don't we?'.

Kestrel looked up, her mood having lifted slightly 'maybe I am as mad as my Grandfather was… hiding in the castle of the people who killed half my family… and marrying the brother of the man who caused half of that…'.

Sansa sat down beside her 'no, you're brave. As you said before, winter is here, and it is looking for revenge'.

Kestrel looked at Sansa, seeing the hardened look in her eyes and knowing that she was now more aware than ever of just what they were up against.


	10. Chapter 10

Kestrel's hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a light red dress with white detailing on it, a low square neckline and a gold pendant on a chain around her neck. Sansa's hair was in a twist and she was wearing a light green dress and a gold bracelet that Rhonda had given to her.

Baelor, Loras, Tellen, Vanis, and the rest of the Oldtown Knights they had brought in their retinue entered with Margery, her mother (who was Baelor's sister), Rhonda and several of the Ladies of the Court. As they went down the steps Sandor and Kestrel appeared at the top and followed them down, Kestrel looking around in surprise at the decadent feast that was laid out for them on one extremely long table which had over a hundred people around it, the table itself full of platters of food.

Hanging from the ceiling was both the Clegane and the Hightower sigils and Kestrel glanced at the Clegane one as they made their way down the steps into the noisy hall. The sigil had a yellow background with thee dogs and Kestrel glanced at her own family sigil, a grey background with a white tower that had a fiery red lit beacon at the top.

She thought for a second and glanced at Sandor 'when they combine our sigils, I want a red background of the fire, the white tower and two dogs'.

He nodded slightly, looking confused as they made their way to the table 'why only two?'.

'Because I want one to represent you and one for your sister, in our family there is no recognition of your brother'. Sandor's eyes had a brief glint of amusement 'that is fine by me'.

They sat down at the middle of the long table and Kestrel glanced around, seeing Joffrey and Cersei at the top of the table, Gregor had evidently been forced to attend and was as far away from Sandor as he could have possible been.

Beside Kestrel was Sansa, Baelor and Tellen, whilst Rhonda and Vanis were sitting beside Sandor, and Kestrel noted that among the guests were two of the Kettleblack brothers, Swann, and Tyrion was sitting almost opposite her.

Kestrel hadn't had much interaction with Tyrion but it was hardly a secret that the tense relationship he'd had previously with Cersei had only become worse, and they were practically never seen together anymore. Tywin Lannister was serving as the new Hand of the King and Tyrion had been essentially sent away to live on the other side of the castle, his father ignoring him.

As the servants brought out even more food and everyone settled down and started talking loudly, Tellen muttered quietly into Baelor's ear 'Tywin Lannister is not here?'.

Baelor's eyes flickered up and down the table and his reply was even quieter, his head turned so no one could lip read 'He is at Lannisport, Kess wouldn't come if he was here'.

Tellen frowned in question, but Baelor shook his head and started to put food on his plate and Tellen took the hint that for now, he should drop the subject.

Kestrel was amused at how when the King, Cersei and her parents were around, all the Knights suddenly seemed to become gentlemen, though the conversation eventually inevitably turned to war and weapons, Kestrel zoning out.

Sandor looked down at his fiancé, who was idly pushing food around her plate as the conversation turned more and more brutal.

'Is something wrong?'. She shrugged 'I've heard this conversation too many times'.

Tyrion snorted slightly with a laugh and shook his head 'you are not the only one my Lady'.

Their eyes met for a second and Tyrion caught the change in her expression and the flicker in her eyes as she heard Joffrey's voice carry down the table.

'Robb Stark is as bad a traitor as his father was, I will make him beg for his life, on his knees. And if he does beg, then his mercy will be at the hands of the Bolton's, I hear they still like a good bit of flaying'.

Kestrel's eyes flickered up and Tyrion saw the pure anger and hatred in them, which surprised him, though it had gone before he was sure he had even seen it.

Sandor nudged his knee against Kestrel's 'do you have enough wine?'.

She shook her head and swallowed 'I think I'll be sick if I have any more'.

He didn't know what to say but she pointedly turned away and continued to speak to Sansa, who knew that Kestrel was trying to take her mind of what Joffrey had said.

By the time the food was being cleared from the table Kestrel could practically feel Gregor's eyes on her and touched Sandor's arm, making him lean down slightly as she muttered into his ear 'don't drink too much, or else we won't be able to 'talk' when I sneak into your rooms later'.

Sandor had never put wine down so fast and Tyrion smirked slightly, working out from Sandor's expression exactly what had just been said to him.

Kestrel wound her hand into Sandor's and Tyrion glanced down the table, knowing immediately what Kestrel's game was.

Judging by the expression on Gregor Clegane's face as he stabbed the food on his plate, she had made her point.

Joffrey spoke down the table 'So, Lord Baelor, I have heard great tales of your Archers, are the stories true?'.

Varis smirked and Baelor put his wine down 'well your Grace, that would depend on what you have heard'. Joffrey raised an eyebrow in amusement

'I have heard they are some of the best in the Seven Kingdoms, and that your soldiers are better than some men we have here'.

Baelor looked amused 'The Greencloaks are the pride of our City your Grace, and our Archers are no exception'.

It was widely known that not only did the Hightowers have an enormous army of men available, they were also highly trained, Baelor's brothers in charge of making sure they were all warriors, rather than scared men with swords.

When they had completed their training soldiers in Oldtown were given a green cloak, not unlike the gold cloaks in the Red Keep. The Greencloaks were also known for their impressive branch of Archers, and there were rumors they could fire from their horses.

'Well then, perhaps we should organize an Archery competition, I assume one of the men with you is a Greencloak archer?'

Varis shook his head 'if we are to show off our Archers, then Kestrel needs to compete'.

Joffrey looked surprised 'she is a good archer?'.

Varis didn't have to think before replying truthfully 'she is our best'.

Joffrey looked down at the brunette and nodded, still looking amused 'very well, Kestrel you shall be a representative of your house'.

Kestrel knew she didn't really have a choice and Joffrey wasn't waiting for an answer, moving the conversation on. Tyrion glanced over at her 'Kestrel, you think you are good enough to compete? These men are Archers for a living'.

She threw him a withering look 'I'm sure any Greencloak could beat one of your Archers with his eyes closed, myself included'. Tyrion raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

By the time all the food had been cleared at the end of the night most of the men were drunk or on their way there, whilst the women had either had a fair few or wanted to go to bed. The men had made it to the point in the night where they were retelling battle stories, and were about one drink away from angrily deciding to duel each other.

Kestrel was bored of the false pretences, excusing herself with most of the other women including Sansa, Margery and her mother, everyone heading back to their rooms.

Sansa looked exhausted as they entered their rooms 'it looks like they are trying to buy favour with your father, that feast was better than any I've ever had here before'.

Kestrel was unlacing her tight dress 'I expect he'll be asking Father for some Greencloak Archers by the end of the week'.

She pulled off the dress, wearing a plain smock dress underneath and Sansa was unlacing her own 'I hope you can beat their Archers Kestrel'.

She laughed with a smirk 'don't worry about that'. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Kestrel wrapped a robe around herself and answered, seeing the filthy servant girl from her first day at the castle.

Her voice was meek and quiet 'My Lady…Lord Varys asks to see you'.

Kestrel blinked in surprise 'your name is Beccas, is that right?'.

She nodded slightly and Kestrel sighed, looking down at her with nothing but pity 'very well, he is in his tower?'. She nodded and Kestrel took a gold coin from her table and handed it to the girl

'take this, and don't let them see you with it, do you understand?'.

The girls eyes were wide but she nodded, quickly pocketing the money and disappearing off. Kestrel closed the door and hurriedly pulled on a light dress and a cloak as the sun had gone down and it was cold outside.

'What does Varys want with you at this hour?'. Kestrel shrugged, pocketing her knife again 'we shall have to see when I get back. Stay safe'.

Magir Caryn was a Lannister sworn Knight, over six foot with wide shoulders and a network of scars and marks over his skin from fights, battles, jousts, bar brawls and wars that he had been in, many of them alongside Gregor Clegane, and he was one of the few men in the world who looked up to the eldest Clegane.

He had been at the feast but hadn't drunk as much as many of the others, planning to leave early the next morning on a hunt.

He'd stayed in the hall when the women had all left but Gregor had drunk himself into an angry stupor, Joffrey was trying to throw his weight around, Sandor was speaking quietly to Baelor, Vanis and Tellen, and the rest were all drunkenly trying to impress the King with increasingly violent or unrealistic sounding battle stories.

Magir had had enough and left, wandering out into the empty corridors and coming across Bronn, who was the only person either not asleep or in the feast. The pair glanced at each other with nothing short of contempt and Magir glanced back at Bronn, seeing his sigil that he had taken after the Stannis attack on the back of Bronn's cloak.

'You call yourself a Ser and yet you don't fight with honour and you spend time with the dwarf traitor'.

Bronn turned sharply, their swords and chainmail loud in the empty, echoing corridor 'I hardly think a man with three bastard children and friends like Gregor Clegane can tell _**me**_ how to be a Ser'.

Magir was breathing deeply, looking even more angry 'my sons are none of your fucking business 'Bronn of Blackwater', you serve the halfman, he is no longer the Hand of the King, he no longer has any title or standing, and yet you sit and follow his every word as if he is shitting out gold'.

Bronn snorted with derisive laughter 'I would rather follow a blind and lame horse than that madman you fawn over, did Gregor ever tell you how he raped and killed Elia Martell with the blood of her baby on his hands? Is that the type of man you think is better? You are a fool'.

Magir drew his sword a split second before Bronn did, and the younger man also realised that he hand the back foot on the situation.

He was dressed in light chainmail and had his sword, whilst he was definitely a more skilled swordsman than Magir, the other man was in full light armour, and had two twin swords- and was fuelled by pure anger, rather than skill.

Magir's eyes were dark 'I'll bring you to your knees then I'll make you suffer, you know the Bolton family? Well they've taught me all about how to make a man scream for his life, you'd be surprised what you can do to a man whilst he is still alive'

Bronn was about to lunge forward when Magir suddenly stilled, his face draining of colour before he fell to the floor in a heavy heap.

Bronn looked up in shock at the person in front of him, seeing Kestrel where Magir had been, a furious look in her eyes. In one of the gaps between Magir's armour was the knife Kestrel always carried with her, in a way that only a skilled fighter would know where to place it.

Kestrel knelt down and removed the knife, Magir groaning as she rolled him over onto his back, kneeling with one knee on his chest, the other on the cold stone floor. He groaned and looked confused as she leant over him, the knife to his neck, voice menacing.

'You talk about fighting with honour, but you have no idea what it is. It doesn't matter what the Bolton's have taught you, you are not a 'better man' than anyone. You are the worst kind of man, and you won't be missed by anyone'.

Bronn gaped as Kestrel swiftly drew the knife across Magir's throat, killing him instantly.

She paused and stood up, wiping the knife clean on Magir's doublet before standing up.

Kestrel looked down at the motionless body with nothing short of disgust, pocketing the knife and glancing at Bronn 'you are armed with one sword and no armour, he had a sword twice as big and is what, a foot or two taller than you, were you really planning to fight him?'.

Bronn smirked 'it's not the size of the sword my Lady, it's how you use it'. He'd expected to see her look appalled at what he'd said, but was surprised that she laughed

'very true. You are Tyrion Lannister's sell sword aren't you?'

He half nodded and she glanced down at Magir and up again 'you have a flask?'.

Bronn nodded and handed her the flask of wine, watching closely as she splashed small amounts on the body before handing it back. 'What was that for?'.

Kestrel said nothing, putting her hair behind her shoulders and suddenly let out an ear splitting scream of terror that made Bronn pale, and caused around fifteen Knights, Ser's and sellswords to appear in the corridor within less than a minute, most of them coming from the Feast Room.

Bronn was in shock as Kestrel suddenly seemed to be hyperventilating, shaking and looking like she was about to collapse. Osmund Kettleblack held the girl and she was still shaking, pointing at Magir on the floor 'He- he- he tried to attack me! If it wasn't for Ser Bronn I don't know what would have happened!'.

Bronn blinked but was both amused and impressed with the act, though he kept himself composed, all of the men trying to get the attention of the 'poor little defenceless woman'.

Baelor, Vanis, Tellen and Sandor appeared hurriedly and looked confused until someone explained that Magir had tried to attack Kestrel, and she had been defenseless until Bronn had 'saved her'. The four of them saw through the act immediately because they knew that she was the last person to need any assistance from someone else.

Sandor looked confused as Kestrel suddenly flung herself onto him in fits of sobs, though quickly saw that there were no actual tears, keeping her head down to cover that fact.

Joffrey appeared with two Kings Guard and was quickly informed of the situation, bending down and sniffing lightly 'the man reeks of alcohol, he was clearly drunk. I am sorry my Lady, for what happened here'.

She shook her head, still looking meek and timid, holding onto Sandor tightly still 'I am lucky Ser Bronn was here to save me'

Bronn glanced over and noted the expression that Tellen and Baelor shared quickly, and he knew that they were more than aware what had actually happened.

Baelor took charge of the situation 'Ser Bronn, how can we ever thank you? I think my retinue will be escorting my daughter back to her rooms now your Grace, if that is aright with you?'.

Joffrey waved a hand vaguely and Vanis pushed the small of Bronn's back, making him follow Baelor, Sandor, Tellen and Kestrel.

She continued to shake and sob lightly until they had turned three or four corners and she stopped, looking up at her father 'well that was entertaining'.

Baelor shook his head 'I thought you were going to keep your head down and stay quiet, that lasted a long time didn't it'.

Kestrel shrugged with a slight smirk, motioning to Bronn 'I don't like a man who picks an unfair fight, hardly fighting with honour is it?'. Tellen narrowed his eyes slightly 'well you don't exactly fight with honour either Kess, lets not pretend you're Loras shall we'.

Kestrel laughed and turned to Bronn who spoke first 'Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone'. Baelor glanced over him quickly 'If you ever want a change of scenery, it's much warmer in the South, come anytime'.

'I didn't think Oldtown needed any more Greencloaks?'. Vanis laughed 'we don't, but there is no such thing as too many men Ser Bronn'.

Kestrel looked at him awkwardly and he looked confused 'where did a Lady like you learn to kill a man so efficiently?'. Kestrel snorted derisively 'I would hardly call him a 'man', but that is another story, for another time. I'll tell you one time'.

Bronn looked slightly appeased and Kestrel stopped suddenly 'Varys- I was meant to see Varys in the tower… I need to go'.

Tellen shook his head 'you can't be seen wandering the castle on your own after what just happened, if you're seen then questions will be asked'.

Sandor motioned 'I'll escort her'. Tellen nodded 'fine, I'm coming too, I don't want people asking questions'.

Kestrel nodded politely to Bronn and the three of them turned and walked down another corridor, leaving Bronn looking confused with Baelor and Vanis.

Sandor glanced at Tellen, the two men walking a little way behind Kestrel, voice quiet 'where _**did**_ she learn to kill a man like that?'.

The younger man chuckled slightly 'Braavos, ever heard of the Faceless Men?'. He saw Sandor's eyes widen and laughed again

'when they found out who she was, they agreed to train her to fight. There is a lot you don't know about her Clegane, some of it would probably make you think twice about marrying her'.

Tellen said nothing else, his mouth tightly closed in an obvious gesture to Sandor to not ask any more questions.

Sandor was looking at the back of Kestrel's head intently the whole way up to Varys' tower, wondering what could possibly be so bad a secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Kestrel knocked on the door and entered the tower room quickly, closing the door behind her, making it clear that Tellen and Sandor were to stand outside.

They glanced at each other and Tellen shrugged, leaning against the wall 'So, looking forward to being a married man then Sandor?'.

His response was an annoyed grunt from Sandor, who stood a few feet away from Tellen, a hand on the hilt of his sword, looking distinctly annoyed. The younger man simply chuckled, looking tired as Sandor stood stoically deep in thought, staring unseeingly at the wall opposite him.

Kestrel sat down opposite Varys, both in the same places they had been the previous time they had spoken, Varys glancing up from a heavy looking book as she came in.

Varys looked at Kestrel intently 'you have a kind heart Kestrel'. She looked confused 'what are you referring to?'.

'The servant girl, Beccas, you've given her gold coins both times you've seen her… why?'.

'She is a child, and I can afford a few gold coins, why should I not allow her the chance at a better life?'.

Varys say back in his chair, looking pleased and curious at the same time 'of course you are right, you can afford to hand out gold coins, but so can most people in this castle, and yet they don't hand out gold coins, only you'.

Kestrel nodded slightly, not really sure what to say. 'Kestrel, you have put your own life in danger to protect Lady Sansa, and you help Beccas, compassion is an admirable quality'.

She nodded slightly 'my family has a phrase... rule with fear and you will have soldiers to fight only as long as the battle lasts, rule with compassion and fairness, you will have the whole City at your feet'.

Varys looked impressed 'a City… or Seven Kingdoms'.

Kestrel narrowed her eyes 'what are you saying Lord Varys?'.

'Robb Stark is his father's son; he wants peace, not the crown. He will not declare himself as anything other than the King of the North, but he wants Joffrey deposed… who will rule the middle lands and the South?'.

Kestrel faltered, looking confused 'And what exactly are you trying to say, Varys?'.

'Your brother or you must take the Iron Throne either for the South or for the Seven Kingdoms, though I suspect the people will rally behind you first'.

Kestrel and Varys locked eyes in silence for a few seconds as she digested his words.

'Which brother... you said that Aegon survived… how?'.

Varys looked proud of himself 'He was switched, taken from the castle and replaced with the son of a Tanner, the man raised Aegon as his own'.

'And how can you be sure on this?'.

'Because I was the one who performed the switch. Aegon has been raised the son of a poor working man, he can barely wield a sword, and Jon Snow has sworn himself to the Night's Watch, and I do not believe he will stand down from them. You however, you are a better fighter than most of the Knights at the Keep, you are compassionate and fair, you can command an impressive army of Greencloaks, and you can play the game better than anyone else. You should be the one to take the Iron Throne, when the time comes'.

Kestrel was pale, quiet for a long time, staring at Varys until she eventually spoke 'I cannot be the Queen… I cannot do it'.

'You are the only hope there is. Consider it, we shall speak again soon'.

Kestrel understood the insinuation that the conversation was over, Varys going back to his book as Kestrel left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tellen and Sandor looked at her intently 'what did he say?'.

Kestrel shook her head and started to walk back down the tower steps, looking thoughtful as the two men followed her. Sandor knew that Kestrel wasn't going to be sleeping in his rooms that night, as she silently headed to her rooms, deep in thought and not even acknowledging that they were behind her.

By the morning Joffrey announced that the Archery tournament would be at midday the following day, and the Keep would be putting Balon Swann forward as their champion to compete against Kestrel, as he was apparently the best that the Keep had. Vanis and Tellen simply laughed at Joffrey's question about whether or not Kestrel would be practicing to prepare herself.

All of the men that had come with the Hightower retinue was either a current Greencloak or had been one at some point, they hadn't been wearing the cloaks at the Keep but had all brought them with them.

Kestrel was distant and distracted, keeping to herself until the day of the contest, walking out to the grassy field with her father and his retinue, all wearing their dark green cloaks and holding a quiver and bows.

The field was surrounded by people on two sides, a platform to one side with seats filled with Joffrey, Cersei, Sandor, Tyrion, Bronn, Rhonda Hightower, Margery and several others.

There were several targets at the other end of the field and Kestrel moved off towards the line where the firing would be from, seeing Balon Swann standing there already, checking over his arrows.

Kestrel was wearing a powder blue dress that she had borrowed from Margery in a deliberate effort to impress and distract the men of the court. It was the dress her cousin had worn to the Keep on the day Joffrey had agreed to Loras's proposal of marriage, and it was low cut and distracting.

Swann and Kestrel were slightly removed from everyone else as the crowd continued to speak loudly and the Royal retinue started to settle down.

Swann smiled slightly, his voice gentle 'a pretty girl like you shouldn't be playing with weapons Kestrel'. She laughed, aware that he was joking 'we do things a little different down south'.

Swann glanced over her 'times like these, we all need to be able to protect ourselves my Lady'. She blinked in surprise at his honest point, one which she knew he wouldn't have said if Joffrey was in ear shot.

After another ten minutes Joffrey declared the competition was to begin, and there was a loud round of applause.

Kestrel pulled the string back and fired immediately, taking only a split second to look before releasing the arrow. Not only was it a Bullseye, but it was in the centre of the entire board, a perfect shot.

The crowd cheered and Balon Swann narrowed his eyes at her, taking nearly a minute before he fired his arrow, falling on the line just off the bullseye, lowering his points. The applause from the crowd was polite and Kestrel again fired her arrow immediately, seemingly without taking any time to think or adjust.

The arrow hit the bullseye perfectly, splitting the previous arrow in half as it went to the exact same place as before. The crowd gasped and she had already cocked a third arrow before any of them had even had time to notice, and yet again the previous arrow was split in half.

Balon tried but he was nowhere near a match for Kestrel, who smiled sweetly and gave him a curtsey, the knight looking confused about what had actually happened.

It had all happened so quickly that few people had even realised that Kestrel was scratching the tip of the arrow against her fingertip swiftly as she had cocked the arrow.

Swann fired two more shots and both were around the bullseye, but Kestrel was the clear winner. Swann was good and Kestrel was impressed, but she was the clear winner, without any question.

Everyone had cheered and clapped loudly, even Swann had looked impressed, kissing her hand lightly with a genuine smile.

'You never cease to amaze me my Lady, as ever, it has been a pleasure'.

She'd laughed and Swann had been a surprisingly gracious loser, joining in the applause for Kestrel, which died down and was replaced with interested murmurs as a row of Archers came onto the grass, Swann stepping aside to let them past.

There were four Greencloaks in a row, Vanis one of them, and Kestrel was standing at the end beside him. Everyone watched intently as an apple was placed on the top of each target and the servant boys hurriedly moved out of the way.

In one swift movement the five of them moved in unison, scratching a fingertip on the end of their arrow, loading it into the bow, raising it and firing immediately, all five arrows splitting the apple in front of them in half at the same moment.

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly, Joffrey sitting forward, looking intrigued as they repeated the process again, this time getting perfect bulls eyes, the crowd cheering loudly again.

Next, five servant boys moved onto the grass with five lit and flickering lanterns, which seemed to confuse the crowd, muttering to each other as the boys moved into position, one in front of each of the archers.

Without any communication between them, Vanis scratched his finger against the head of one of his arrows and passed it to Kestrel, who loaded the arrow as the four Greencloaks prepared their own arrows and loaded them up.

At a nod from Vanis, the lanterns were thrown high into the air and they all fired their arrows. The crowd could not see for sure what had happened until the servant boys picked up the five lanterns, arrows directly through the middle of the candles in each one of them.

The crowd jumped to applause, cheering loudly as they all put down their bows, Kestrel noticing that even Joffrey was clapping, looking mildly impressed. They all bowed to Joffrey and Kestrel did a polite curtsey, her eyes meeting Tellen's, seeing that he had a wide smirk on his face, giving her a slight nod.

Sandor wasn't sitting far away from him and his eyes met with the younger woman, a look of mixed emotions on his face. As impressed as he looked, he was clearly also a little taken aback at how good she had been.

Joffrey stood up and the crowd quietened a little 'well, Lord Hightower you should be proud of your daughter and your men, I have not seen skill like that for quite some time. I believe we have a feast to attend do we not?'.

Baelor nodded, looking somewhat smug as everyone attending the feast stood up and started to make their way towards the Castle.

Still sitting at the platform, Tyrion glanced at Bronn, his voice quiet so they weren't overheard

'They all scratch a fingertip against the head of the arrow, it is meant to be good luck, that another arrow won't be coming back towards you… You know where that practice comes from?'.

Bronn shook his head and Tyrion glanced briefly at Kestrel again as she was still standing talking to two of the Greencloaks 'I have heard about it in Braavos and the other Free Cities, it is said to come from the Faceless Men… Interesting'.

Bronn blinked in surprise and remembered the promise he had made to Kestrel about not admitting that she had been the one to kill Magir. He wasn't exactly a man of honour and nobility, but he had promised her in front of her father, and Bronn knew better than to upset the man with a far bigger army.

Tyrion was still watching Kestrel closely, talking more to himself than to his sell sword 'but why did she change the arrow at the end? She had a quiver full still…'.

Bronn noticed the expression change on Tyrion's face and saw that it was a mixture of horror and realisation.

'Bronn, I need you to do something for me. After the feast?'.

His sellsword nodded slightly, not happy with the tone in Tyrion's voice 'What is it you want me to do?'.

There was a long pause before he got his response 'If I'm right... then we are going to be uncovering the biggest secret in the bloody seven kingdoms'.

Bronn didn't look comfortable and looked up to see that Kestrel was now talking to Baelor Hightower a little way away from the crowd and the retreating group, still holding her bow and arrow. It was clear they were having a private, muttered conversation.

Baelor looked over her intently 'one hundred archers, they will be here by the weeks end. Joffrey asked me to 'loan' him a few… regardless of what they say to Joffrey, they are to swear fealty to you Kestrel'.

She looked surprised 'to me? Why?'.

'Because I cannot stay here forever, and I will not leave you here on your own at the mercy of the Lannisters. You are the heir, and you are my daughter, whatever they may say to the King and the Lannisters, they are under **_your_** command, not theirs'.

'And why are you doing this Father?'.

'Because Robb Stark will not take the middle lands or the South as his own, the people will follow you Kestrel, I cannot leave our future Queen without protection'.

Kestrel rolled her eyes slightly with a sigh 'I've heard that twice in three days now… do I have a choice in this?'.

Baelor gave her a weak sympathetic smile 'when the raven was sent about you and Sandor, I was with the Tyrell's… Mace Tyrell suggested it before I did. It's not a path I would want for my daughter, and you don't have to take it Kess, it's your choice ultimately. If you choose this then you have the whole of the South on your side, Mace knows the truth Kestrel, and he is willing to stand behind you for Queen above having Margaery marry Joffrey'.

'Doesn't he want her to be Queen?'.

'He does, but he doesn't want her married to Joffrey, my sister has told him what's been happening at Court, and he's not willing to have his daughter brought down by a madman. He wants Margery to be married to a Knight or member of the Court. Well, your court. I would suggest Tellen could marry Margery or maybe Sansa? We'll see, but you can say no Kess, you can always say no'.

She was silent for a long time, looking out over the grass for a while before she looked back at her father, eyes steely.

'You know what they say Father- never piss anyone off who's got a bigger army than you'.

Baelor looked amused, looking around to check they were still alone 'winter is coming, and so are the dragons'.

Kestrel simply nodded, walking with purpose back to the castle, deep in thought and still holding her bow tightly. Baelor watched her for a second before catching up with her 'do not act rashly Kestrel'.

She shook her head 'of course not, but I'll be needing the archers as soon as possible'.

* * *

_Let me know what you think :) _


	12. Chapter 12

At the feast Joffrey was evidently paying extra attention to Baelor and his men, clearly impressed by what he had seen. Kestrel was sitting between Sansa and Balon Swann, Margaery sitting opposite with her mother and Rhonda.

Balon filled Kestrel's glass with more wine 'you look like you could do with a drink my Lady'.

'Call me Kestrel, please'.

'Very well, Kestrel. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman'. Kestrel blushed slightly and sipped her drink 'thank you Ser'.

'Call me Balon'.

She nodded and glanced up, seeing Rhonda looking at her closely, an eyebrow raised. Kestrel frowned, wondering why she being given the slightly accusatory look by her own mother, and saw as the older woman glanced down the table and Kestrel followed her gaze down to where Sandor was looking pointedly at his food in silence.

She felt confused and started speaking to Sansa about nothing in particular, not sure if she had offended Sandor somehow. All she was doing was talking to Balon Swann, it was hardly as if she had slept with him.

Feeling grumpy, Kestrel left the feast when the last of the food was cleared away, saying she had a few things to sort out. The sun was starting to come down and most of the servants were in the castle clearing the food, preparing for the next day, or pouring wine for everyone left in the feast, as it was only going to end with everyone fairly drunk.

Because of that the Castle was fairly quiet and Kestrel walked down to the main stables in the large courtyard, no one around but the horses.

She wandered in to the sheltered stable and felt at ease there, no one there as she wandered to the end stall, where her horse Mikkera was eating some hay left by the stable boys earlier.

The horse snuffled into her hand and she felt a nudge at her arm and saw that Sandor's horse Stranger had put his head over the next stall and nudged her until she stroked his face gently.

There was a noise behind her and Kestrel turned, seeing Sandor standing just inside the barn, looking at her warily.

'Tellen was going to follow you but I said I would come…'.

There was a long pause between them as Kestrel continued to stroke Stranger before Sandor broke the silence.

'Congratulations on the tournament, you were very impressive today' he paused for a second 'As was Swann'.

Kestrel looked up sharply, eyes narrowed 'what are you trying to say?'.

'Nothing'. Sandor's response wasn't at all convincing and Kestrel looked a little hurt 'Sorry, are you _jealous?_ Fucking hell Sandor, I don't even know why I bother. I'm not going to apologise for Balon Swann paying me a compliment'.

Sandor exhaled deeply, looking away slightly, his voice quiet 'you're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything'.

Kestrel looked appeased for a fleeting moment before turning back to Stranger who was nuzzling her. Sandor saw the sadness in her eyes as she took an apple from the basket to one side, feeding it to his horse.

'What's wrong?'.

Kestrel looked around quickly and Sandor realised she was checking to see they were alone and he closed the barn door and moved down until he was next to her.

'What is it?'.

She swallowed and looked down at the floor until Sandor put a hand on her shoulder making her look up, her voice quiet.

'Varys, my father and Mace Tyrell have all said that they want me to do something I… I don't think I can do it'.

Sandor saw how sad she looked and moved his hand from her shoulder up to her face, resting it gently on her cheek.

He didn't know why he'd done it but Kestrel met his eyes and suddenly from nowhere they were kissing.

Kestrel had her back against the barn wall, Sandor's hands wandering over her as they kissed as if life depended on it.

After a few minutes Kestrel pulled back and they were both gasping for breath 'they- they want me to take the throne. If Robb will still only take the North then they want me to take the middle lands and the South...'.

Sandor blinked in surprise and spoke before considering his words 'I'm a fighter Kestrel, a soldier. I'm not going to be married to a Queen, that isn't who I am'.

Kestrel faltered and pushed him away from her 'well if I mean that little to you then I guess I can fight my own battles'.

She moved past him, clearly livid as he called after her 'Kestrel- Kestrel!'.

She ignored him and Sandor grabbed her hand and forcibly made her turn around and look at him 'Kestrel, I didn't-'.

'No, don't fucking bother. I don't want this but I have family that are depending upon me. You've made your position clear. Goodnight and goodbye'.

Kestrel wrenched her hand out of his grasp and stormed out of the barn, hitting the door so hard thati t swung back with a loud bang, leaving Sandor looking lost and confused..

Kestrel didn't know what she was more annoyed about, Sandor's reaction, or the fact that it had even bothered her.

She had forgotten that she was wearing such a revealing dress when she was storming through the practically empty castle, walking into an empty corridor and seeing Balon Swann heading towards her, clearly surprised to see her.

'Kestrel, I thought you'd left a while ago?'.

'I did… I just had some…business… to attend to'.

He looked over her quickly 'you look sad? What's happened?'.

'It's no matter, I think I'm quite relieved really. I am no longer marrying Sandor Clegane, the agreement has been called off'.

Balon looked surprised 'why would any man ever let a woman like you go Kestrel? The man must be a fool'.

She laughed slightly, seeing the way Balon was looking over her appreciatively 'you're too kind. I do not think Cersei Lannister will take the news well however… It was her idea in the first place'.

He shook his head 'Every man at Court will be clamoring for your hand now, and any man from Pentos to the Wall would be lucky to have you'.

She looked a little taken aback and Balon took her hand and kissed it gently 'Until we meet again'.

He gave her a quick bow before continuing down the corridor, leaving her looking perplexed for a few seconds, before continuing on to her rooms.

Kestrel wasn't paying much attention as she closed her door behind her and threw the knife in her pocket onto the bed 'Sansa, Sansa are you here?'.

From the shadows where the door had been Bronn appeared as if from nowhere, pushing her roughly up against the wall behind her, and she looked worried and confused as he placed his sword across her neck, holding her in the corner of the room,

She looked confused and it was only then that she saw Tyrion, watching her closely 'you must forgive us my Lady, Bronn was not happy when I told him what I wanted him to do, but you must understand that he is doing this at my behest, not his own'.

'Where's Sansa?'.

'Oh she is fine, she is still enjoying the festivities I believe'.

She was looking quickly between the two of them and Tyrion walked over to them 'I noticed in the Archery competition that all of the Greencloaks prick their fingers on the end of the arrow before it is fired, a sign of good luck, am I correct?'.

Kestrel nodded but remained silent, Tyrion continuing 'when you all fired the arrows into the lanterns, why did you use an arrow from one of the Greencloaks, when you had some of your own left?'.

'Are you really going to break into a Lady's room and hold her at sword point to find out why she is using a different arrow in a competition... I thought you were meant to be the smart Lannister'. Tyrion chuckled slightly 'wildfire, do you know what colour it burns with?'.

'Green'.

'Do you know why the original Alchemists had it burn green?'. Kestrel shook her head truthfully and Tyrion sat down, their eyes never breaking contact.

'Because the Dragon Blood of the Targeryn's burned with a purple flame, did you know that? They tried hard to find a compound that could make it burn like Targeryn blood, but they could only manage green'.

Kestrel's jaw was clenched tightly but she said nothing still, eyes dark.

'Even if they cannot withstand the heat and fire of some of the family, their blood always seems to burn a colour, curious, don't you think?'.

'What has this got to do with me?'.

'I was wondering why a young Lady of such a prominent house would have been sent to Braavos and taught to fight and fire arrows... Then I began to wonder, and do you want to know what I was wondering Kestrel?'.

'Enlighten me, my lord' her voice was cold and so were her eyes, Bronn tightening his grip slightly so as to keep her in place.

'You didn't want your blood on that arrow as it would burn and give you away. You know Kestrel, there is no one at court who saw Rhonda Hightower during the months of the rebellion, she was kept in the Oldtown along with the rest of the family- to keep them safe. Maybe she was pregnant, but I'm not so sure, I've always asked myself the same question- why were there **_three_** guards at the Tower of Joy? The Targeryn forces wouldn't have harmed Lyanna Stark, and Robert and Ned's men certainly wouldn't have, so why **_three_** guards?'.

Kestrel was still silent and Bronn could feel her shaking slightly against him, whether through fear or anger he couldn't tell. Tyrion steepled his fingers together, looking at her closely

'Three guards because she had a child with her. Ned's men would never harm the child, but what about Robert? He might have been driven to harm it in a fit of jealousy. Rhaegar wanted to protect Lyanna and his child, and if I am right, that child was a daughter. After the Rebellion the Hightower's and the Stark's were relatively friendly, which seems odd for a family that were previously warring on different sides. A Hightower was one of the guards wasn't he, Ned realised that they were not holding her captive, they were keeping her alive and safe. Ned wanted to repent for what he had done, and he knew that the girl would give herself away as a Targeryn some day and would probably be killed by Robert… so he went to Baelor Hightower who had no heir…and he asked the man to raise his niece as his own… Baelor was on the Targeryn side during the Rebellion wasn't he, so he accepted. And you were raised to fight, to protect yourself'.

Kestrel's eyes were dark and narrowed 'You can take your foolish stories to the King if you want but I demand that you let me go now'.

'Foolish stories? Come now Kestrel, we both know that I am right, I can only assume that you were the one to kill Magir and not Bronn here, you took in Lady Stark not because you wanted to keep an eye on her, but because you wanted to protect her, she is your cousin after all. When you arrived at the Keep you had just come from Dorne, there is no reason for a southerner to travel all that way unless of course, they are also seeking revenge for the lives lost in the Rebellion. Oberyn and Doran Martell want their revenge for Elia's death, even to this day, and if you are who I believe you are, then you are also hoping for the same thing, they gave you that horse didn't they? Only Martell's have horses that large and that powerful'.

Kestrel looked pale and as if she was about to be sick, Bronn glanced at Tyrion and saw the brief nod before turning back to Kestrel and muttering 'I'm so sorry'.

Before she had had a chance to react, Bronn had cut her hand with his sword and pulled it roughly over the fire, holding her wrist in a vice like grip.

The three of them all looked intently in silence as the blood slowly dribbled down Kestrel's hand and slowly several drops fell onto the small, dying fire.

It leapt up suddenly, the flames an angry, twisted mess of purple and green flames, the whole room suddenly impossibly hot before the fire died down again, returning to the way they had been before.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows 'well, well, well, I didn't expect that to happen'.

Kestrel's eyes were practically black with anger, her jaw clenched as tightly as her hands, the knuckles white.

'You realise I can kill you both before you can get as far as the Court?'.

Tyrion blinked 'Ah, Kestrel my dear girl, you mistake me. You think I want to take this information to Joffrey?'.

'You'd rather give it to your Father then? Watch as he tries to use me as a weapon against my own family? I would rather burn alive than swear fealty to that 'man' you call your father'.

Tyrion's mouth twisted into a half smile 'Except you cannot burn alive Kestrel, you have the dragon blood'.

'It's an expression you fool'.

'And what is your problem with my father? He has done less to your family than Joffrey has'.

Kestrel let out a low, emotionless laugh 'Done less? Your father ordered Elia dead, and the two children were simply 'collateral damage'. My sister was stabbed so many times they could barely recognise who she was. Your father _rewarded_ the men that did that! He _rewarded them_. The same man who is blinded to the truth about his son and daughter, and fails to notice that his youngest is smarter than anyone else in the whole fucking City!'.

Tyrion looked surprised for a second before nodding 'Well, that is enough talk of my father. I did not intend to 'share' this information Kestrel, why reward the people who tried to kill me by giving them a golden coin- their worst nightmare in the flesh. No, you will have your vengeance Kestrel, and so will I'.

'I don't understand…?'.

'We are all playing a Game here Kestrel, and you are my golden token, I do not wish to lose the game and lose my head with it. Neither I nor Bronn will reveal who you are to a soul, you have my word. Instead, I want a chance for my own line of vengeance, and for that I need you- here'.

Kestrel was silent for a long time before Tyrion broke it again 'do we have an agreement Lady Hightower?'.


	13. Chapter 13

_I've had a few private messages asking me about things with this fanfic, I have to say that it would ruin things a bit if I told you what was going to happen!_

_Though I can say that things are going to get pretty rough from here on out_

_Please review and let me know what you think :)_

* * *

Sandor was getting changed in his rooms when he heard a noise at his window, moving over to it and seeing Kestrel's face looking in. If he wasn't surprised at the fact she was there, it was only increased by the fact he was on the fourth floor of the Keep, though he quickly opened the window and she clambered in swiftly.

He recognized the danger immediately, she had a sword in a scabbard at her hip, he saw the bow and arrows on her back and realised quickly that she must have scaled the tree outside and then climbed the ivy covered wall to get to him, her dark cloak blending her in to the dark night.

'What are you doing?'.

Kestrel pulled herself swiftly into the bedroom, closing the window behind her. She looked around quickly, as if expecting to see someone there.

'I- uh- Bronn and Tyrion know… they know about me, okay, and they have their proof… Tyrion said he wanted his revenge against Joffrey and Cersei for what they had done but I can't be sure. Sansa is ready to run at a moment's notice, I just wanted you to know… He has sworn to not reveal the truth but uh, I might have to run suddenly'.

Sandor looked confused 'what are you talking about?'.

'If they reveal who I am then... then I'll have to run. My father is sending Joffrey archers, but they are swearing fealty to me, not to the King. If I am found out then deny everything, I told you nothing, okay?'.

Sandor looked annoyed 'you think I am scared of what the King can do to me?'.

'I think you are a fool if you are willing to throw your life away for a woman who would be beheaded or run'.

Sandor moved towards her, closing the gap between them, forcing her to look up at him 'I won't let you be hurt Kestrel, is that really what you think?'.

'I don't know anymore Clegane, I need to get back to my rooms'.

She turned towards the door and he gripped her hand, turning her back and accidentally pulling her flush against him, Sandor's voice low and quiet 'I didn't think before I spoke earlier, I'm-'/

'You're what, you're sorry? Sandor I can't do this, not anymore'.

Sandor touched her hand gently and Kestrel felt herself unconsciously leaning into it. As she looked up their eyes locked and they were kissing suddenly, Sandor pushing her up against the wall behind them, her hands holding onto his arms as his own roamed over her.

Their breathing was quick and breathless as he pulled back, large hands fumbling over the front lacing on her dress. Kestrel was starting to do it herself before shaking her head and pushing him away slightly, both of them breathing heavily 'I can't do this Sandor'.

He blinked 'what, why, I didn't…?'.

'I can't marry you anymore. The things I will have to do, you made it clear you don't want to be married to a Queen, and even if I never take the throne… I am a princess, regardless of how much I don't want to be- I am. It's not something I can hide from Sandor, and I cannot have someone beside me who will be second guessing… Tyrion has said he will tell Cersei… I can only assume she will find…someone else'.

There was a silence between them as Kestrel looked down and tied her dress again, looking sheepish 'I'm sorry, I just… I have to go. I will see you soon'.

Sandor looked lost as Kestrel pulled her cloak back around her and opened the window, pulling her hood up and glancing back at Sandor for a second before climbing out of it and disappearing into the night.

Alone in his room, Sandor looked around and punched the wall, barely feeling the pain as blood trickled over his knuckles.

Kestrel barely slept that night, her sword beside her bed as she watched Sansa sleep relatively peacefully on the other side of her room. In the morning however she was called to breakfast by a servant sent by Cersei, and she found Tyrion heading in the same direction, walking beside her with a warm smile

'Good day my Lady'.

She looked at him closely and he shook his head, voice low 'you have nothing to fear Kestrel, I stand by my promises'.

Kestrel had said nothing back and walked into the hall, seeing that Joffrey, Cersei, Tommen, Rhonda, Margaery, Loras, Baelor, Tellen, Vanis, two of the Kettleblack brothers and a number of the retinue that Margaery and Loras had brought with them from the Tyrell's. Cersei greeted her warmly and genuinely, asking her to sit at the seat beside her.

Tyrion sat a little way down the table and nodded politely at Kestrel as Joffrey, Loras and Vanis began to talk about battles and swords over the women, though Vanis was amused that Kestrel was feigning ignorance over the topics, well aware that she easily knew more than Joffrey did on the subject.

Cersei looked over at Kestrel, seeing that she wasn't eating much 'Kestrel my dear, are you feeling well?'.

She looked up with evident surprise and nodded, reaching for more food automatically 'yes, my lady, I was just thinking'.

'When you are finished I wanted to walk with you by the river, we have things to discuss Kestrel'.

Half an hour later Cersei was walking beside Kestrel beside the river, the sun beating down on them on the unnaturally hot day 'Kestrel, my brother has told me that you are no longer willing to marry Sandor Clegane?'.

Kestrel faltered 'I- yes my Lady. I am sorry, I know you had your heart set upon the marriage but we… I do not think it would be in the best interests for everyone my Lady'.

Cersei stopped and turned to face her

'Kestrel, as I told you before, I want you to have a tie to the Keep, you are the heir to one of our biggest allies, and with the Greencloak archers coming to the Keep soon, it would be good if you are here whilst they are'.

Kestrel nodded 'Yes, my Lady'.

'You are lucky my dear, there are many men in the Keep who have expressed a keen interest in you. I must say that I will propose Balon Swann to your father. He is a good man and a good Knight, and he never misses a chance to talk about you. I feel that Balon would be a good husband for the Hightower heir, his brother is aligned with Stannis, a marriage to you will keep Swann here'.

Kestrel nodded politely 'yes, my Lady. Swann is a kind man'.

Cersei looked happier 'very well, I shall speak to your father'.

Tellen was waiting for Kestrel at the end of the path where Cersei left to find Baelor and Rhonda Hightower, her own sworn knights following her as Tellen waited for them to be alone.

'So, what is happening now then?'.

'Well, it looks like I'm marrying Balon Swann now. Sandor said he couldn't be married to a Queen, I can't be with him if he's not willing to support me for this…'.

'Well, you're already a Princess'.

Kestrel's response was a brief, vague nod. They kept talking as they headed towards the courtyard, where they stopped together, seeing Balon Swann standing there beside his large brown horse which was saddled, and he looked somewhat awkward and sheepish.

Tellen glanced between him and Kestrel before giving her a slight bow and muttering 'I'll leave you two to talk. Come find me if you need me'.

Tellen seemed to disappear and Kestrel walked towards Balon, stroking his horses face gently 'It's a beautiful horse'.

'He's from the North, they are the most powerful horse I find. Kestrel, Cersei Lannister has spoken to me today, and she has announced her 'intentions' for the two of us. Kestrel, you are a kind a beautiful young woman who seems to know everything from how to fire a perfect arrow to how to treat a wounded soldier, I cannot say that I would not jump at the chance to marry you, but I thought perhaps we could go for a ride- and talk?'.

Kestrel glanced up, seeing Sandor walking with a group of Kingsguard men through the courtyard, throwing Kestrel and Balon a dark look before fixing his eyes forward towards the Keep.

She looked back to Balon with a smile 'very well, I do not want to be around as Cersei and my parents work out a marriage alliance'.

Balon shook his head with a faint smile 'I can only agree, is your horse in the stables?'.

She nodded 'I'll be back soon, wait here'.

Kestrel leant up and kissed Balon lightly on the cheek and heading towards the stables. When she was halfway there Kestrel felt a hand on her arm as she was pulled into a dark alcove in a deserted corridor, pulling her knife out swiftly but dropping it to one side as she saw who it was.

The towering figure of Sandor was glaring down at her with a dark look, his voice low 'what do you think you are doing?'.

'You and I are no longer engaged Clegane, I thought that was clear'.

'I said I did not _want_ to be married to a Queen, I did not say I _wouldn't_. You do not _want_ to be Queen Kestrel, but you did not say you _wouldn't_. We are on the same page on that one'.

'Why do you pretend to care? We were an arrange alliance, I meant nothing more to you and let's not pretend otherwise'.

Sandor looked furious and Kestrel thought he was going to hit her but instead she felt his lips crashing against hers and couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss in kind, her hands on his face as they continued to kiss as if life depended upon it.

As suddenly as they had started it stopped, both leaning against opposite walls of the alcove and gasping for breath. Kestrel was looking at him with a confused and wary expression 'wh- what was that?'.

Sandor's eyes were dark and his response brief

'You don't know what you do to me Kestrel. Now, get going, Swann will be waiting for you'.

Without another word Sandor turned on his heel and walked away from her, leaving Kestrel breathing heavily and watching him with confusion.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Kestrel passed a Greencloak member of her father's retinue outside the stables, Dareon making pointed eye contact with her, causing her to slow down to speak to him.

Dareon was in his 40's and still well built, with shaggy black hair and wearing his highly polished armour. He was the first in command of the Oldtown Cavalry and along with Vanis probably one of the closest people to Baelor, and Kestrel knew that he had her best interests at heart.

Dareon's voice was quiet 'Cersei Lannister has already begun talking to your parents about Balon Swann, it looks like this marriage is probably happening. I know it's none of my business Kestrel, but Sandor Clegane has been roaming the Keep with a face like thunder, I think maybe you should make sure that you are certain of your decision against Clegane, before the decision is made for you'.

She looked at Dareon for a second, not sure of what to say before he gave her a quick bow and turned away 'M'Lady'.

A stable boy saddled Mikkera for her and she rode back out to Balon, who quickly mounted his own horse and they trotted their horses slowly through the main gates and down alongside the river, which now had a few people walking and working beside it.

They spoke about nothing in particular, mostly about their childhoods etcetera, though of course Kestrel neglected to mention several things. Since she was five years old Kestrel had been given weekly lessons on sword fighting, archery, cavalry fighting from horseback, and how to use a shield.

Balon didn't seem to pick up on Kestrel's slightly off mood, filling in any pauses with excitable chatter about his family and life, which Kestrel listened to but felt her mind wandering slightly.

They didn't stay out together for long and eventually returned towards the Keep, their horses walking side by side until they stopped, Balon jumping down off his horse swiftly, held out his hand and Kestrel took it, dismounting swiftly from the horse before she tripped slightly over the hem of her dress, not used to the longer hemlines Margaery had.

She stumbled only a little but fell into Balon's arms, which caught her easily.

'My Lady, perhaps you should rest, I shall escort you to your rooms?'.

As much as she pretended not to, Kestrel was keenly aware of the KingsGuard white cloaks standing at the archway near them, assuming that Joffrey had recently passed through and she could feel a burning feeling on her back where Sandor was evidently amongst them, staring at her.

Kestrel caught Sandor's dark gaze eyeing them closely and nodded with a smile back at Swann 'why, thank you Ser'.

Balon kissed her hand gently and they moved off into the castle, having to brush past Sandor in the process.

Balon looked around her rooms 'I was expecting Lady Stark to be here?'. She shook her head 'she is at dinner with the Tyrell's'.

'To discuss Joffrey no doubt'. His voice lowered slightly 'poor girl'.  
'Which one?'.

'Margarey... I... I have seen the depths of the King's mind Kestrel, and I do not like what I see there'.

'You realise what you are saying to me is treason?'.  
He nodded with a slight shrug 'Yes, but I can see in your eyes that you agree'

She shrugged in response 'I won't deny it no. I fear the day the Bolton's switch fealties, they will rip his enemies apart… Literally'.

'They are aligned with Robb Stark are they not?'. She nodded and he looked thoughtful 'they are only as loyal as the money they are paid. It won't be long. When that time comes Kestrel, leave. Leave and don't look back'.

She looked shocked and Balon shook his head

'I've seen the way your eyes go cold when you look at the King, that's not something you can hide Kestrel. Robert was a good man, to a point, I don't understand how he can create something as evil and twisted as Joffrey... Perhaps what they say about Cersei and Jaime has some truth in it'.

Balon looked shocked at what he had said 'I- I spoke out of turn my Lady, please forget what I said'.

Kestrel waved a hand, admonishing his comments 'I won't say anything Balon, you can be sure of that'.

He looked at her intently and nodded formally with a slight bow to her 'very well, I should leave to find your father, no doubt he would like to speak to me'.

Kestrel said nothing and Balon left quickly, looking worried and uncomfortable.

Bronn was sitting in a chair in Tyrion's study, watching the younger man pacing around the otherwise empty room, looking thoughtful.

'Am I just gonna sit here in silence whilst you walk around?'.

'I am not just _'walking'_ Bronn, I am thinking, and you can leave if you so wish'.

Bronn grunted, remaining in his seat 'and what about the girl?'.

'Kestrel?'.

Bronn nodded and Tyrion sighed

'And what of her? Joffrey is losing his already slack grip upon the Kingdoms, it is only a matter of time before he loses the throne completely. My sister has found the same fatal flaw as her son has so far- she does not realise that she needs to have the people behind her, for all the riches and money you might have, the people are the masses, and if they turn, you are lost. After what they have done to me, I feel no love and no loyalty to either of them, my father has turned his back on me, what do I have left here? Kestrel has too many people behind her for even the King's army to hold back. The Hightower's would call upon the Tyrell's and if both of them called upon all of their available men… there would be no chance of anyone standing in her way. I want to keep my head, and I won't if I am pitted against the Tyrell's and the Hightower's'.

'So, you're basically keeping her a secret then?'.

Tyrion nodded 'she might just be the last hope we have to save our heads, and the Kingdom'.

Tellen was waiting for Kestrel when she headed back to her rooms, hurrying to catch up with her 'Kess, we need to talk'.

She looked confused but nodded, letting him follow her into her rooms, closing the door behind her.

'What's happened?'.

'When you were out I was sat with your father whilst he talked to Cersei about a wedding proposal. Lord Gulian Swann will agree in a heartbeat if Cersei asks… your father is not willing to ask him though'.

'Why? What do you mean?'.

Tellen sighed, running a hand through his hair 'he's adamant that you are to marry Sandor Clegane, and he's going over your head to ask Clegane again. Ultimately Kess, you don't have a choice in this anymore, because I think we both know that Sandor is going to agree with your father'.


	15. Chapter 15

Rhonda Hightower came to find her daughter in her rooms, closing the door behind her and seeing that Kestrel was standing by the window with Tellen, who was looking uncomfortable and she could see the annoyed look on Kestrel's face.

'I assume Tellen has spoken to you?'.

Kestrel nodded, turning around and crossing her arms with a hard expression 'uhuh,'.

Rhonda could see how annoyed Kestrel looked and sat down with a sigh 'your father has rejected the offer to marry you to Swann, he is asking Clegane right now if he will consider the offer again. If Sandor does not accept then your father will go back to Swann and accept the offer'.

Tellen raised an eyebrow 'we all know that Sandor is going to accept'.

Rhonda nodded 'indeed. I've heard he's been incredibly short tempered with all his men in the last few days'.

Tellen raised an eyebrow in amusement 'well, he's always like that really, just slightly less so when he's with Kess'

Kestrel didn't look amused and Rhonda looked over at her 'darling, you can appeal to your father if you really, really don't want to marry Sandor. He'll listen if you are adamantly against it'.

Kestrel turned back to the window, muttering darkly. Tellen and Rhonda glanced at each other knowingly and he nudged Kestrel slightly 'I'll accompany your mother back, give you some time to yourself, if you need me you know where I'll be'.

Kestrel again made a vague noise and Tellen rolled his eyes, following Rhonda from the room.

Kestrel sat in her room deep in thought for a long time before she heard a knock at her door and muttered 'come in' without turning around.

She heard the door open and close but the following silence made her turn around.

The little servant girl Beccas was standing there with a large seaming pot of evidently very hot water, and the pot was clearly heavy as she put it down carefully. She looked awkward, her voice quiet 'I was told to fill you a bath, M'Lady?'

Kestrel blinked, shocked that this small girl had been asked to do the task 'Oh… thank you. Just leave the water over there, I can sort it later'.

Beccas nodded and moved the water to the bathroom area, looking shy when she came back out as Kestrel stood up.

There was no one else in the rooms and she glanced around 'Beccas?'. She nodded, looking timid and doing a clumsy curtsey 'yes, my Lady?'.

'How old are you?'.

'Ten years my lady'

'You don't have to call me 'my Lady' in every sentence'.

'Yes my Lady- I mean…'. Kestrel waved a hand to stop her apology 'It's fine. Do you have family here? Parents, brothers, sisters?'.

Beccas blinked, looking surprised 'no… I have no one. Mother died when I was little and I don't have a father'.

Kestrel glanced out the window at the City for a second, looking saddened as she looked back 'all these people, all this wealth and you have to look after yourself, even though you are only a child?'.

The girl shrugged 'I'm used to it M'Lady, it's all I know, I dunno what it's like having a family… Mus' be nice though'.

Kestrel saw the wistful look in the little girls eyes and she smiled sadly 'I need to leave M'Lady'.

Kestrel nodded, watching sadly as the girl left, closing the door behind her. She sat in silence again for a long time before being interrupted by yet another knock at her door, looking to see who came in this time.

Sandor was wearing his light armour and his white cloak, looking imposing in the doorway, but he noticed that there was no hint of fear on her face as she motioned him in, closing the door behind him.

There was a silence between them and he saw the hint of annoyance on her face as he closed the gap between them 'I have just spoken to your father'.

'Hmm, I assumed you would. And what did you say? Did you tell him that you turned your back on me when I told you what I had planned? Or did you just neglect to mention that?'

Sandor half laughed 'your father seemed to think I'm good enough for his daughter, I don't know if you've got much of a choice Kestrel'

She slapped Sandor hard across the face, looking furious. She went to slap him again but Sandor caught her arm sharply, stopping her before she hit him 'get your hands off me'.

'Calm down, you're getting hysterical'.

Kestrel's eyes darkened and she tried to move her arm but Sandor's grip was too tight 'Let go of me- now'.

'If you can keep yourself calm' his eyes were amused and wrenched her arm free, eyes still full of anger 'I hate you, you know that?'.

Sandor raised an eyebrow 'then why didn't you contest your fathers decision?'.

Kestrel glared at him but didn't move, seeing the edges of Sandor's lips twitch slightly 'what the fuck are you laughing about? I thought you were meant to be moody and sulky?'.

'You say you're angry and you shout at me, yet when I let you go, you don't run away or even attempt to leave. Why is that?'.

Kestrel sighed and visibly relaxed, her voice dropping its sharp tone 'I don't know if I can trust you anymore, when Joffrey finds out the truth, he'll have a price for my head… and yours, when he finds out you knew'.

Sandor shook his head and made a loud derisive snort 'I am not afraid of the little boy who sits on the throne'.

'Good, because we have to leave in a few hours'

Sandor looked confused, frowning 'What do you mean?'

'The Greencloaks are arriving tonight. They are swearing fealty to me, when they swear to Joffrey it will be a false fealty… we are meeting them an hours ride away just before sundown, if you're going to marry me then you should be there too'.

Sandor said nothing and Kestrel glanced out her window over the City again 'I have to speak to Cersei before'

'What about?'

Kestrel shook her head 'I'll tell you later'.

Sandor looked down at her for a second before running his hand lightly over her jawline, watching as her eyes briefly closed. Sandor knew he was back in her good books and leant down slightly to kiss her, feeling her kiss back after a second.

He ran a hand down her back and pulled her flush against him as Kestrel linked her hands around the back of his neck as she felt Sandor's hands running over her, pushing her up against the wall.

Their kiss picked up in intensity and their breathing quickened as Sandor picked Kestrel up and put her on the stone windowsill, kissing down her neck and over her chest as he stood between her, running a hand up her leg, feeling her smirk against his lips.

Sandor pulled back slightly, both of them breathing heavily 'what?'.

Kestrel shook her head with a smile, putting her hand behind Sandor's neck, pulling him back down into a kiss, feeling him pulling the hem of her dress and not stopping him.

Kestrel looked surprisingly presentable an hour and a half later, after a quick wash and brushing and re-braiding her hair. No one that passed her would have any idea what the quiet, demure Lady in the dark blue dress had been doing for the previous hour.

Cersei was in a room of the Court, looking over messages as Kestrel entered after knocking.

Kestrel did a low curtesy in front of Cersei 'My Lady, may I ask a favour of you?'.

'You can always ask, I shall not promise you an answer, what do you want of me Kestrel?'.

'There is a servant girl at the Keep, she is ten, Beccas is her name, I wanted to ask of you that she became my own servant girl?'.  
Cersei blinked 'why would you want a lowly girl as your servant?'.

'I like the way she does my hair, my Lady, she has no family to speak of, and I will take over her care'.

Cersei half shrugged, waving a hand vaguely 'if you wish, it is no matter to me'.

Kestrel smiled before leaving the room, feeling a smug smirk pull at her lips as she thought about just how well her plan was coming together.

Of course, neither Kestrel, Sandor, Tellen or anyone else was aware of the danger they were actually putting themselves into. I would only be a matter of weeks however, before they came to realise just what they had started.

* * *

_As always, please review and let me know what you thought etc :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry it has been soooooo long since my last update, I've been finishing my second year of University which meant I've had tons of exams and essays- and I've had to pack and move back home._

_But here we go_

* * *

Sandor's men were in a state of shock for the remainder of the day, it seemed that Clegane was actually in what could almost be considered a good mood. He wasn't laughing and smiling, but he wasn't his usual morose and angry self, and when news got around about his renewed engagement to Kestrel Hightower they all knew that was the reason.

Except none of them probably guessed that the other reason for his lightened mood was the frantic sex they had had not long earlier.

Kestrel was finishing writing a message on a raven to Doran Martell and the bird was flying out the window when there was a knock at her door and Tellen entered, looking a little confused 'I just passed two servants bringing hot water for a bath to your room and a little servant girl with them who is apparently now living in your rooms… Have I missed something?'

'She's my servant girl now, I requested the water for her, I don't even know the last time she had a bath'

Tellen shrugged and moved aside, opening the door as two women brought in pots of steaming hot water and moved immediately towards the adjoining bathroom, silently filling the large bath as Beccas came in slowly, looking somehow even more filthy and grubby than before, looking shy and awkward as the two women did a quick curtsey to Kestrel and left.

Tellen smiled down at her 'don't be scared, she doesn't bite'

The girl smiled slightly and he saw how shy she still looked 'I'm Tellen, you're Beccas right?'

'Yes Ser'

'You don't have to call me Ser. I have to go and speak to your father, I'll be back later'

As Tellen left, Beccas looked over at Kestrel, twisting her hands awkwardly as the elder woman stood up, motioning to the adjoining bathroom.

'The bath should be nice and warm, there are things to clean yourself and your hair in there, and something to dry you off. There should be a dress in there too, I have some letters to write, I'll wait out here for you, I've got letters to write'

She blinked in surprise and Kestrel motioned to the bathroom again 'go on, before it gets cold'

Beccas couldn't even remember the last time she had had a bath, and it definitely hadn't been in one as nice and as warm as the one she'd just had in Kestrel's rooms.

She lay in there for a long time until the water began to cool down, after drying herself off she dressed herself in the dark grey dress that Kestrel had found from somewhere in her size and left her old dirty brown one on the side.

Beccas came back out into the main room, looking sheepish and twisting the hem of her sleeve until Kestrel noticed her, barely recognizing the pretty girl without the layers of dirt on her, seeing that she had light brown hair which was now clean.

Kestrel smiled kindly 'you look lovely, do you want me to braid your hair?'

The girls voice was quiet 'I… I'm meant to be looking afer _you_ my Lady'

Kestrel rolled her eyes, lightly shaking her head 'honestly, I don't really need a servant girl, I just can't bear seeing a little girl doing an adults work. I'm from Oldtown, we don't have any servants younger than sixteen, orphaned children shouldn't be working, that's my opinion anyway'

Beccas looked confused and Kestrel stood up 'sit down, I'll braid your hair'

She sat down and Kestrel started to brush her long almost dry hair 'What… what do you want me to do if you do not want me as a servant girl?'

'I'll teach you to read and write, how to ride a horse, how to look after yourself- if that's what you want?'

Beccas looked confused and nodded slightly, voice incredibly quiet 'yes, m'lady'

'Call me Kestrel, I'm not much of a lady' In the mirror she saw the little smile the girl gave, relaxing slightly but still looking confused at the situation.

As the sun began to dip Kess, Tellen, Sandor, both her parents and all the GreenCloak's mounted their horses, with Sansa being brought along when they managed to find a spare horse for her. They rode quickly and quietly through the woods until they reached the crest of a hill, where they were met by a hundred men in Oldtown armour on horseback. As Kess moved to the front of their smaller group, all of the GreenCloak's –including those that had come from the Keep- dismounted as one in a flurry of green.

In a swift movement they were all on one knee in front of her, muttering together the words to pledge fealty to her, 'our queen, the rightful queen, and all those she serves to protect'.

There was a seconds pause before they all stood up, looking at Kess intently 'I put my trust and my life in your hands, and I swear I will not let you down'

They looked appeased and she nodded 'mount your horses, we have a long journey ahead'

They complied, all aware that she wasn't talking about the ride back to the Keep.

Sansa was riding towards the back of the retinue and Kess fell back so their horses were in step at the back, slightly behind everyone else.

'If you need anything, if you are threatened or endangered- they'll keep you safe, understand?'

She nodded 'when will you reveal the truth?'

'Time is running out, it won't be long'

Sansa faltered slightly 'what do you mean 'running out?'Kess twisted her mouth, glancing up at the backs of the men in front, her eyes wary and voice quiet 'There is a problem- **_I_**- I have a problem… I'm not sure yet but I… I think…'

Sansa's eyes widened as she realised what Kess was trying to say to her 'does Sandor know?'

'I don't even know for sure yet, I can't tell him. You're the only person I can tell, I can't tell my men- they've just sworn to fight for me to be crowned, and anyone at the Keep might reveal that this happened before I was married'

Sansa looked lost for words and they fell into a silent lull, the younger girl looking uncomfortable as Kess laid a hand on her stomach without really thinking, staring thoughtfully at the ground in front of her horse.

* * *

_Pleae review and let me know what you think and want to see :) x_


End file.
